Home
by DieHardCullen97
Summary: "Performing was always my strong suit. I could act my way out of almost anything. But I could never act my way out of this." Bella Swan is a woman who's afraid of being vulnerable. On a summer visit to her godparents house she confronts her demons while noticing some of the skeletons in the family's closet. Home is where the heart is in this story. All canon characters. E/B
1. Home

Performing was always my strong suit. I could act my way out of almost anything. In high school, I acted my way out of failing my SATs, I acted my way out of breaking up with my boyfriend, I even acted my way out of giving a salutatorian speech at graduation. But I could never act my way out of this.

" _Isabella Marie Swan. You will be vising us for the summer come hell or high water."_

"Ma madrina…", I whined.

" _Don't you 'madrina' me. Io sai meglio. You will see us this summer. I already discussed this with your mother and father and they agree with me. Bambina you haven't see us in five years! Five years without seeing my heart, my daughter! Do you have any idea what it's like, living through your vlogs just to feel close to you? E il tuo padrino!? Mi amore, please see where I'm coming from. We miss you, dearly."_ She pleaded with me.

"Si madrina, I completely understand but I've been b-"

" _Bella, if you say busy..."_

"I've been preoccupied with my auditions. I've had four this week alone and I've been trying to nail this solo. I'd love to be Cathy in the Broward Center's production of The Last Five Years. It's one of my-"

" _Your favourite musicals by one of your favourite composers, I know I know. Anyways my love, Carlisle will be home soon with the boys we'll purchase your one-way ticket to Manhattan in a few hours so you better start packing. Talk you soon mia principessa. Send my love."_

"Will do. Send mine to Papa as well. Ciao Mama."

" _Ciao."_

I hang up the phone and proceed to run through my sheet music.

 _ **When you come home to me, I'll wear a sweeter smile. And hope that for a while you'll stay…**_

I remember very vividly when was younger hearing my father play this on the baby grand piano as Esme, my godmother, sang. My father's family were family friends with the Cullen's for decades prior to his and Carlisle's birth. Both coming from a strong Italian background, they were raised in the old school style. They grew up alongside each other building two very different empires. As my father's grew more well-known and more within the lime light, Carlisle's business was more lucrative and emerged from the shadows, allowing his name spreading throughout all parts of the globe, drawing in more illegitimate attention. My father, Charles Swan was always a quiet and predictable man who met and married my mother, Renee Higginbotham, who on the other hand was rather sporadic and harebrained woman, that still finds spontaneity to be one of the better things in life. They eventfully gave birth to me on September thirteenth, the day where both my father and Carlisle passed out at the sight of my birth and Esme had to step in making sure my mother knew when to breathe. There's a picture of that day hanging right over the stairs in my grandparents' house.

As I wrap up my personal rehearsal, I place my waist length brown curls into a low bun at the nape of my neck and slip into a pair of gray shorts with HOLLYWOOD embroidered on the seat and a white Forever 21 camisole. I begin to prepare dinner when Papa calls me.

"Papa!"

" _Ciao Bambina, come stai? Tu madrina canta su di te!" Carlisle chuckles._

"I'm well Papa. I'm ecstatic about my trip to Manhattan. I miss you all." I sighed as I admired my sautéed button mushrooms.

" _I am as well. We do have a party that we're throwing to introduce you to the family."_

"To make me untouchable." I state blatantly dropping the container of black pepper on the floor.

" _Think of it more so, as a celebration. A homecoming. Many members haven't met you, and I would prefer it if you were generally known to be off limits just as Esme and Renee. It's much safer this way Bambina."_ I hear rustling in the background along with shuffling. _"Fanculo. Figlio di una cagna incasinato per l'ultima volta."_ He growled to someone else, then I heard a gun cocked.

"Papa?" I whisper.

" _Si mi amore?"_ His tone was much softer.

"We're not supposed to talk business on the phone."

He chuckles _, "Si Bambina. I'm sorry sweetheart."_ I hear him grumble again for the men to get out. _"Start packing your bags mi amore, your flight has been set for Wednesday at noon. Your old room is already set up to go. The blue is still in there from when you were ten but everything is almost the same."_

"Thank you so much Papa. I can't wait to see everyone. Talk to you soon."

" _Of course mi amore. I have some business to tend to."_ I rolled my eyes. _"Ti amo il mio Tesoro. Sleep well love."_

"Bueno notte Papa."

" _Bueno notte Bambina."_ Then the line went dead.

I stared out my window as I sat and ate my dinner, enjoying the Aventura skyline and the stunning cotton candy sunset that was gracing the tops of the mirrored buildings wondering how my Untouchable announcement would go over with the families. Especially the Volturi's. After I clean up from dinner, I finish up the most recent episode of American Horror Story, admiring Evan Peters' acting skill, and snuggle into my queen sized bed until I drift away on the thought of green eyes and smile lines.

The next day I spent all morning packing and buying travel sized versions of my essentials at Sephora for everything except my hair, because a travel sized bottle will do absolutely nothing for my curls. I have too much hair for that. I put on a nude maxi dress and a camel waterfall duster to with a pair of nude sandal for the flight. A girl can be fashionable and comfortable, being comfortable is was more important. With my hair in a loose ponytail and my carry-on bag in one hand and suit case in the other, I catch an Uber to the Fort Lauderdale International Airport. As I board the flight, I place on an eye mask with oversized sunglasses to hide them, order a Pellegrino with pistachios, because knowing Esme- dinner is going to be big, and listen to my Musical Theatre Playlist on Spotify then I close my eyes as Lin Manuel Miranda graces my ears with Hamilton. When I wake up ,the fight is about to land so I reapply lip balm and remove my eye mask and pat in the excess. I text in the group chat with my parents, Esme and Carlisle that I've arrived safely at JFK Airport. When I look up I see an older, greying man in a black suit, holding a sign saying

Isabella M. Swan

I snap chat Carlisle a picture of it and then a picture of my confused face because I will not be getting into some car driven by a man I've never seen in my life. He snaps me, upside down, nodding his head, laughing and directing me to go with this man. I must teach him how to use this app. So with my contorted confirmation sent, I walk towards this man.

"Miss Swan?" He asked.

I take off my sunglasses and place them on the top of my head and smiled, "Yes that's me."

"Hello I'm Peter, I will be your driver for today, allow me to get your bag."

"Oh no, I can get it."

"No I insist, your Godfather made sure to take care of everything. He told me you would try to go against it but gave me specific instructions to make sure you never lift a finger."

I sighed and conceited, "Okay. Thank you."

We proceed to get into a black Cadillac Escalade with pass the legal limit of tinted windows. I get comfortable and listen to my music.

"Miss Swan, would you like to use the auxiliary cord?"

"Yes please Peter." I put on one of the ensemble pieces from Hamilton. And started jamming out it with him.

"Um what is this if you don't mind me asking?"

"This is one of the greatest musicals of all time written by my idol Lin Manuel Miranda. It's a rap opera that is about the Secretary and Treasurer of State Alexander Hamilton. The guy on the ten-dollar bill. I went to Lin's acting, dancing and singing workshop last May to prepare for my summer auditions." I explained.

"Mr. Cullen never mentioned that you do Theatre? I used to as well in younger years."

"That's amazing."

 _ **There's a million things he hasn't done, just you wait. What's your name man? Alexander Hamilton.**_

By the end of the song we'd had arrived to large steel gates leading us up to a huge brownstone mansion, covered in Ivy leaves all over the face of the house up to the third story. There's a large circular driveway in front of a garage that was home to a Vanquish, a custom made Jeep Wrangler, yellow 911 Turbo. As the Escalade pulled to a stop, I inhaled, adjusted my glasses at the top of my head and proceeded to exit the car.

 _Welcome Home._


	2. Homecoming

I know. I start a new fanfic and I disappear. Sigh at me. I'll take the last L for the year. Anyways this election killed me, my laptop was in the shop literally the day after I posted the first chapter and I'm went to South Carolina for Christmas. Much thanks to SunflowerFran, velvetWhispers, cbmorefie and "Guest" for reviewing. It really does help and I also cannot wait to see where this goes. Words for the wise, Stephanie Meyer inspires me they are not my characters, however, their behaviors, thoughts, consciousness, ego etc. are all mine. Enjoy!

Previously

 _ **There's a million things he hasn't done, just you wait. What's your name man? Alexander Hamilton.**_

 _By the end of the song we'd had arrived to large steel gates leading us up to a huge brownstone mansion, covered in Ivy leaves all over the face of the house up to the third story. There's a large circular driveway in front of a garage that was home to a Vanquish, a custom-made Jeep Wrangler, yellow 911 Turbo. As the Escalade pulled to a stop, I inhaled, adjusted my glasses at the top of my head and proceeded to exit the car._

 _Welcome Home._

As I step out of the SUV and grabbed my black Dange Dover canvas bag and place it on to my shoulder and head towards the trunk where Peter is unloading the vehicle.

"No no Miss Swan, there really is no point to you helping. I've already retrieved your bags", he scolds lightly as he reaches out to grab my carryon from me.

"Please I feel entirely useless. At least let me carry something", I beg.

As he reassures me that it is entirely fine one last time while escorting me up the driveway, I see the door of the mansion swing open and a flurry of auburn hair trailing behind the person who is flying towards me.

"Bella? Bella! Bambina Mi sei mancato così tanto", Esme says as she throws her arms around me, smelling like spearmint and cinnamon. Her scent consuming me, bringing back a lifetime of childhood memories.

"Mama! Anche tu mi sei mancato", I said as she embraced me.

She sighed and stepped back to look at me, her light green eyes sparkling. Her auburn hair was now a few inches past her shoulders with the slightest bit of grey by her temples and a slight wave. She was wearing a white button down that was cuffed up to three quarters of a length with a pair of light wash blue jeans and a pair of nude pumps- all covered by the amateurly painted apron I made her in the fifth grade. Her outfit made her seem taller than her measly five foot four-inch frame. Wearing her wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand, she had no other jewelry on her possibly because she was prepping dinner for us and the other family that was coming.

"Come in bambina, the boys are not home yet from work but I made them promise me that they would not be late for your first dinner back home", she says as she kisses my temple and leads me into the house, past the large foyer into the state of the art kitchen. "But on the bright side, Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends are here to help me cook, you'll love them!"

"Mama, I'm sure if they're allowed to touch anything in your kitchen, they must be great girls", I say as I giggle with her. As we walk into the kitchen, there are two girls an amazon blonde and a petite brunette.

"Alice, Rosalie. This is my goddaughter, Bella. She's visiting us for the summer."

The brunette was the first of the two to run over to meet me. She was a small girl, even shorter than me at somewhere around five feet even. She had chin length, pixie cut raven black hair and striking blue eyes. She had a very pixie like physique, slight curves and smaller assets. She was wearing a white maxi dress and some white sandals. "Hi, I'm Alice. It's very nice to meet you Bella. I love your shoes are those Manolo Blahniks? I love them I have the same ones in white, grey, black, y'know the basics. We'll be such great friends!"

I stood there startled while the blonde girl rolled her icy blue eyes. "Don't scare her away Al, tone it down. It's nice to meet you Bella". She was on the taller side, maybe five feet nine inches and I found it safe to assume that she is Rosalie. She had mid length pale blonde hair, she was very curvaceous a true hourglass but minus the Doctor Miami plastic surgery. She had on a white, thick strapped tank top and a pair of grey jeans with a pair of grey ankle boots.

"I'm sorry if I come on too strong. I just don't have a ton of girlfriends that don't want to get close to me only for Jasper", she said deflated as she turned around to place a baking sheet filled with garlic bread into the top rack of the stainless steel double oven.

"Wait. You're dating Jazzy the Spazzy. He actually calmed down enough to date?", I said laughing. "That's the plot twist of the century."

Esme smacked my arm lightly, snickering, "You know he hates that nickname. How would you feel if he strolled around calling you Nelly Belly?"

"I'm pretty sure first degree murder is always a viable option. Sorry Alice", I respond stone face.

"It's quite alright Bella. I completely understand", Alice said over her shoulder as she stirred the pot of marinara sauce

I sat in one of the leather bounded elevated chairs at the breakfast bar and draped my duster across the back. "So, girls what are we making for dinner?"

The girls, Mama Es and I spent the next two hours cooking and watching cheesy, raunchy rom-coms like Train Wrecked, until around six o'clock. That's when we heard them, way before we saw them. A large burly man barreled through the door with three other men following behind him, laughing boisterously, obviously about a previous conservation. He was easily one and a half feet taller than Alice, with baby blue eyes and curly dark brown hair wearing a Versace Slim Fit Mohair Yarn-Dyed suit and a pair of loafers. "Remember when he started begging he was all 'Please I'll have the money by next Tuesday' and you were all cool, smoking your cigarette then you said, stone face, 'I don't like being lied to' and then boom! There goes his knee that was so coo- Bella?"

After a while of me sitting in silence, with a confused look on my face, the man responds. "Bella! It's me Emmett! Don't tell me you forgot about me Nelly Belly." The three men behind him turn to look at me.

"Emmett. If I wasn't so excited to see you, you'd be so dead right now", I said as climbed down from the chair to him. He swooped me up into one of his bear hugs and swung me around. "Emmett! Put me down. Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to get taller. I like the ground." He laughed again before ruffling my hair.

I turned smiling to see my godfather Carlisle's, blue eyes sparkling. "Il mio orgoglio e la gioia. La mia bambina. La mia principessa, mi sei mancato." He is still as tall as I remembered. At around a little over six feet, he still towered over me. He had the slightest bit of crow's feet framing his eyes with streaks of grey running through his blonde hair. Wearing a Gucci Monaco checked seersucker suit and his platinum wedding band, matching Esme's, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Mi amore, how was your flight? Everything went smoothly correct?"

"Sì Papà", I said grinning up at him.

"And the drive back? Was Peter kind to you?", his eyes were searching mine for the truth.

"Yes, Papa Car, he was great", He raised an eyebrow. "Papa. He really was, pinky promise", I replied holding out my pinky finger. Something I used to do when I was younger. Carlisle's eyes were smiling as he sighed contently at me, linked his pinky with mine and kissed my forehead.

Another blonde man approached me about as tall as Papa Carlisle, with a sly smile. He had honey blonde, chin length wavy hair and dark blue eyes almost green. He was wearing a Canali blue wool Siena suit with a pin dot effect. "Hey Belly."

"Jazzy Wazzy the Spazzy", his smile fell from his face. "I've really missed you." I said as I smirked back at him.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me, "Touché little one, touché. I've missed you as well."

"Still as sassy as ever", I heard from someone behind him. He was six feet three inches, with auburn hair just like Esme. He had dark, vibrant forest green eyes. His suit jacket was in his hands as he had unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. He had a pair of grey Armani slacks on with a pair of dark brown loafers. He smirked as he licked his bottom lip and ran his free hand through his hair. "Hey Princess."

Happy New Year!

Look at E being all slick. Girl if he doesn't stop. Don't forget to review! Let me know what y'all think. Love you all so much. I'm going to start updating the story weekly. Have fun and be safe tonight.


	3. Mangia!

This one is extra long for you all. Loving these reviews so far! This story has been posted on FanFiction, TWCS, Wattpad and FictionPad. I hope you all had a wonderful New Years. Let's get back to this crew, shall we? See ya on the bottom.

Previously

" _Still as sassy as ever", I heard from someone behind him. He was six feet three inches, with auburn hair just like Esme. He had dark, vibrant forest green eyes. His suit jacket was in his hands as he had unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. He had a pair of grey Armani slacks on with a pair of dark brown loafers. He smirked as he licked his bottom lip and ran his free hand through his hair. "Hey Princess."_

Still as gorgeous as ever, he still kills me. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen or his birth given name Eduardo Antonio Masoni Cullenzia. Edward and I were best friends when we were growing up, there were pictures of him holding me when I was a baby hanging from the walls in the foyer. We were entirely inseparable and essentially connected at the hip. He was seven years older than me and was the next in line for Carlisle's empire making him New York's youngest Organized Crime Boss. Not only was he street smart, but he also graduated top of his class at Yale University with summa cum laude in his business major at request of Esme. His cover is his multi-million-dollar business that he started when he first graduated with his brothers, The Cullenzia Trading Co. His green eyes had fire in them when he looked back at me. He was brilliant, domineering and hot as South Florida in May.

"Hey E", I responded glancing quickly up at him. He gestured his arms outward towards me for a hug, his eyes cautious as he smiled at me, waiting.

 _Carlisle and Esme let me ride home with them from the event. I could not believe he was acting like this. The car ride back to their house was silent apart from Esme's occasional statements on how wonderful the event went, her blasé attempt to deflect from the actuality of the situation. Carlisle was livid and he didn't care that he was showing it, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and he was pushing one hundred and ten miles per hour on the back roads. I on the other hand, was fiddling with the emerald sequins on my Armani gown, gifted to me right before the event. I was in deep, so much for being his "pricippessa". However, Carlisle being upset was understandable, but Edward. Il mio cazzo di Dio. I spent the remainder of the car ride building my walls up and prepping my argument. When we pull up, I see Edward's Vanquish parked haphazardly in the driveway as we all walk into the house, and I slam the front door._

" _Edward! What is your problem!", I yell on my way to the living room. I was too upset to worry about my audition for tomorrow. Everyone else was sitting on the couch, still in their attire from the event. Carlisle, after taking off his suit jacket, poured glasses of scotch to have with Emmett and Jasper as Esme poured herself a glass of wine._

 _Edward was sitting in the chair, tie undone, seething while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Isabella, are you really asking this question?"_

 _I tilted my head at him and stared blankly, "You have a problem with me dating somebody, which, in and of itself is none of your business entirely."_

" _No. I have an issue with you dating a Volturi", He said allowing the last world hang in the air. Emmett and Jasper's heads snap up to look at me. Emmett take a shot of his scotch while Jasper gets up to retrieve the bottle._

" _It's none of your goddamn business Edward. I care for him and he likes me. He genuinely likes me and that's hard to find in a guy when all your family does is threaten them. It's not fair." I spit out as I turn away from him._

" _Life's not fair Princess", he retorted._

 _I whipped back around and gestured towards him, "You don't get to call me that", I snapped._

 _The air in the room got thick as Edward clenched his jaw, his eyes pierced right through me. Carlisle set his glass down and tried to reason with me, "Bambina, you have to see it from our point of view."_

" _And you have to see it from mine. I'm not a child anymore. I'm seventeen. I'm a smart girl. I graduated high school at fifteen, I'm in my senior year of college. All of you have kept me so sheltered my entire life and have done everything in your power to keep it as such."_

" _Wait. Now hold on a second Belly, when have we ever done such a thing?", Emmett asked defensively._

" _Oh you have to be kidding me right now! What about when Carlisle sent you to my school to shake down Jake? Or how about the time Edward had Jazz pick up Mike and bring him to the Warehouse to threaten him? And forget about tonight's events! When will you all just let me live my life the way I want too? How can I breathe if I'm being suffocated?", I pleaded slumping into the leather Lazy Boy love seat._

 _Jasper crossed the room and crouched down in front of me to grasp my hands, "We care about you Bella. You're like the sister I always wanted. Sure, we may over react when you enter a new relationship but we love you Bells and boys can be rough. We only want to do what's best for you."_

 _I snatched my hands back from him looking at him incredulously. He couldn't pull the big brother card on me now. Him and Emmett should have pulled that on Edward before he punched Felix in the middle of the ballroom for kissing my cheek ultimately causing all members of every family to jump up, guns drawn, in my direction. "If that's your way of showing it then you all care too much. You don't always know what's best for me."_

" _Princess-", Edward started as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees._

" _You've forfeited all right to call me that after what you did tonight." I said coldly snapping my eyes to him._

" _Bella, I love you._ _Il tuo mio piccolo uccello canoro. And I may not show it all the time but I do. I always want to be there for you, B. I know you better than you know yourself, I know what's best for you." Edward and I have gotten so distant in the last months. It's as if he's trying to actively avoid me the longer I stay in New York. He finds any possible excuse to be busy. He was acting almost as if I wasn't important to him anymore._

" _Edward you're not my father. You don't always know what's best for me. You're barely even around anymore. You're with a new girl every single night, I don't matter to you anymore so you can cut that 'Princess' shit out." He rose an eyebrow. "If I really mattered to you, you would have faked liking Felix for twenty minutes. You could have asked him to go see a Yankees game with you. You could have faked every aspect of that relationship and talked to me about it later, like the adult you are. But for you, of all people, to run up and attack him like you did, that hurt me, E. You have no idea how scared I was when everyone decided to aim their guns at me. This was my first event with you after you told me about who you all really were. E, I was terrified and you didn't care, you just kept hitting him. You didn't care about me. You care for nothing other than how wet you can keep your dick. Just let me live my life!"_

 _He pulled back, his eyes cold, "If you want to be Volturi's whore, go right the fuck ahead", Edward said breaking the silence._

" _E", I felt my eyes welling up._

 _Esme interrupted him, "Edward-"_

 _Carlisle interjects clenching his jaw, "Son-"_

" _No", He held his hand up and looked at me. "She's a smart girl. A smart girl who has no respect for herself and would rather be treated as trash. Go right ahead Isabella. Go 'live your life'."_

 _The room was silent. I looked down at the silver Fede ring Edward gave to me when I was ten, and I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Vaffanculo Eduardo", I yanked the off my finger and threw it at him. "I hate you Edward."_

 _That same night I left._

His eyes were pleading with me for an embrace, and I couldn't get to him fast enough. It's been so long that I barley remembered what he smelt like, what he felt like. I missed him. He buried his nose in my hair and whispered, "Bella, la mia piccola principessa. Mi sei mancato così tanto, ho pensato che il mio cuore stava per rompersi. Mi scuso per tutto." And there starts my waterworks.

I muttered in his chest, sniffling, "Sono così dispiaciuto. I don't hate you."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. And for the record you should hate me.", he said as he shook his head and cupped my cheek. "I'm just happy that you're finally back."

"We have to talk later. There's no way out of that." He nodded his head curtly, his eyes reserved. I took a deep breath and shook my head lightly. "La mia voce."

"Always. I am so, so sorry", the sincerity in his eyes made it virtually unbearable to look at him. After a while he glanced at his father. "We have a couple of things to finalize with Japan before dinner, but it shouldn't take long. Mom, we'll be in the office." He smiled at me before exiting the kitchen heading up the stairs with Emmett, Jasper and Papa Car.

As we were setting the table for our traditional Italian family style dinner, the boys came back down stairs. Dinner looked phenomenal as it was placed in the center of the large, rustic dark oak table. The Imperial Porcelain 24K gold dinner set was surrounding the beautiful bowls of Zuppa di Pesce, Gnocchi al Pomodoro, Caprese, Osso Bucco, Panzanella and the bottle of Brunello di Montalcino and for dessert espresso, cannolis and tiramisu were set on tiered cake trays in the center. When we all sat at the table, we all choose our seats. At the head of the table was Carlisle with Esme to his right and me on his left. Edward was sitting next to me with Emmett and Rosalie on his side, while next to Esme was Alice and Jasper.

"This is really beautiful, Esme truly", I state breaking the silence, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes Esme, thanks for letting us help", Alice chimed in.

"I definitely have to remember to ask you for your Osso Bucco recipe", Rosalie stated.

Esme flushed lightly and waved the complement away, "Thank you, my loves."

"Who is the other family that's coming by the way?", I ask as I take a sip of wine.

"It's the- ", She stopped due to the doorbell ringing. Then I heard the single most obnoxious voice ever to grace my ear drums.

"Oh my god! I hate that driveway. Its ugly and it always ruins my shoes. Ugh!"

I raise my eyebrows and look at Carlisle and Esme as I take another sip of my wine. Carlisle takes a deep breath while Esme is muttering a Hail Mary under her breath. I look around at everyone else at the table, to make sure my emotion is not misplaced. Emmett looks entirely unamused, Rosalie is staring of into space with an appalled look on her face, Jasper looks annoyed while Alice grimaces and Edward looks murderous.

"Tanya! Don't say that. Where are your manners?", I hear someone scold quietly as, whom I assume is, Tanya huffs.

Carlisle proceed to get up to greet the newly arrived family with Esme. "Bueno notte my friends", he says with his arms wide opened.

"Bueno notte my dear friend. I'm so sorry we are late", says a man with a heavy Sicilian accent. He was of average height for a male with short ink black hair. He was wearing a light grey fit trim check Hugo Boss suit.

"Nonsense. We're glad you were able to come", Esme responds as she embraces a woman with waist length brown hair with a slight curl. She had a sweet smile and her weeding band on her left finger. Behind her stood three girls, all very tall and very blonde. One had long honey blonde wavy hair, one had loosely curled blonde lob and the other had light blonde straight hair.

"Eddie, I'm so happy to see you. It's honestly been so long…", one girl said. She had long blonde hair which were obviously extensions due to the awkward partitions in her hair. She sort of looked like Rosalie, but like a Southern Cali- Los Angeles version of Rosalie. She had a rather curvy figure, due to her breast implants and her obvious shots to her rear end. Something you see rather way too often in South Beach. She was wearing one of Oscar De Lo Renta's shift dress, something I would be caught dead in because when you have double D's, dress of that "shifty" nature just isn't flattering. To be entirely honest I was still stuck on the fact that she had the sheer nerve to refer to Edward as one of the names he hated the most. So here I was, taking another hefty sip of my Brunello minding my own business. Girl.

"Hello Tanya", Edward says politely while an awkward silence settles in around the family as they take their seats. The other unintroduced blonde girls take their seat next to Rosalie as the remaining woman and Tanya take theirs next to Jasper with the older man taking his seat opposite to Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat and raised his glass, "Salud."

"Salud", reings out from the rest of us at the table.

Slight chatter beings to erupt around the table as I for one, remain quiet just listening, observing. Carlisle ever so often glances over at Esme with such love in his eyes. It's as if he's admiring the way she discusses modern Italian home decorations. Alice and Rosalie are at the far side of the table discussing with two of the sisters the differences between sea foam and teal for a hypothetical aquatic themed party. As the other sister is just watching Edward, who just so happens to be watching me.

"Who is this gorgeous young lady by the way?', the older woman asked towards the family, smiling at me.

Esme responds with pride, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Carmen his is our goddaughter Isabella. She's visiting us for the summer. Bambina this is one of my dear friends, Carmen and her husband Eleazar. These are their daughters, Tanya, Kate and Irina." She points to the girls with the curled hair and the long bob respectively.

"Hello", I say shyly because let's be honest, I was a tad flush from the wine.

"Hello Isabella, where are you visiting from dear?", Eleazar asked.

"Oh, um, you can just call me Bella", I state as they smile back at me. "I'm visiting from Miami. I was getting a tad bit of strife from Esme over here plus quite a few unnecessary death threats."

My frankness, broke the ice at the table, causing chuckles to erupt from around the table.

"Well what do you expect when you avoid your family for five years, bambina?", She responds hurt when I look up across the table to her. I glance at Carlisle, who is doing rather well at blocking his emotions, but he's my Papa and he taught me everything I knew. I could see the pain in his eyes. After that night, I cut everyone off. I couldn't deal with what Edward said and being reminded of that night.

"Auditions are rough", I stated bluntly as I took yet another sip of wine glance at her over my wine glass.

"Auditions for what? If you don't mind me asking", the girl who I was informed was Kate said.

I cleared my throat, "I do, uh, musical theatre, of the Broadway sorts."

"Really! That's so cool. I did a few shows in high school myself up here. I was in Chicago, Rent, and a few more minor song cycles."

"Now I can add one more person to the list of who gets my inside jokes", I chucked and raised my glass at her and she returned it.

"Belly, now that you brought it up, I never got a chance to ask you how are your shows like? I'm so sorry that we're so busy with work we never have a chance to fly down for opening night.", Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes and brushed off the Belly nickname, "It's fine Emmy. It's very time consuming. Nine-hour rehearsal days, six-hour dance rehearsals, running blocking and vocals full out, every time. Having measurements taken when you're crazy bloated. And tech week is hell on earth."

"What are your current measurements by the way, I'm setting up an appointment to take you costume shopping." Esme asked me.

"Momma you don't have too!", I say to her.

"Bambina I know I don't have to but I want to lovey, think of it as my welcome home gift.", she smiled across the table from me.

"Um, last time Jerry stopped by the theatre, I was forty, twenty-six, fourty-five. In inches, of course." I replied. "I did gain a bit of weight since my last show but nothing a training session with Emmy can't fix or a dance drill with you for that matter."

"That must explain it." Tanya said from the other end of the table

"Explain what?" I asked

"You've had to have implants there no way your body is like that naturally." She accused.

Alice almost did a spit take with her wine while Rosalie's knife clattered on the table.

"Pardon me?", I said appalled.

"You're too petite to have all of", she gestured towards me with an open palm. "All of that."

"Well, it all does occur naturally." I said. I think I'm on my second glass. "I couldn't force something like _this_ if I tried. I mean implants aren't really everyone's idea way to spend money. But you know more power to you." I raised my glass at her slightly as light laughter erupts from the table and Tanya's cheeks tint. Crap! _No more wine for you tonight,_ my subconscious scolds. _Pull yourself together._

"So. What's Miami like? I hear the guys there are gorgeous and the women twice as much!", Irina leans in over the table as if she was going to hear a secret.

"I also hear there are too many stars to count!", Kate throws in having Alice and Rosalie lean in too.

"I believe the most common is that it's a sunny place with shady people. Isn't that right Isabella?", Tanya states raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me.

"Some may say that," I start to reach out for my wine but Edward switches the glass with his water glass with ease. _Thank you_ , I mouthed up to him. He grants me a singular nod. "But regardless, it's home. Nothing makes me as happy. Not even Manhattan and I love it here. Miami has phenomenal memories for me. My shows, friends, the beaches…", I trail off.

"And Manhattan doesn't?", She begins, obviously fishing.

My eyes narrow. "It's more complicated than that." I state hoping the deep inquiry is over. She stares at me and tilts her head as if she's debating on saying something more on the topic.

"Hm." She says finally as she takes a sip of wine.

The hum over the table begins again, breaking the awkward silence Tanya has left over the table. Edward glances down at me his eyes questioning as I shake my head. I know her from somewhere or at least I've seen her somewhere. I had to know why she was digging for answers.

"Who's ready for dolce?", Esme asks getting up.

"Actually, I promised to show Bella around the estate, just the additions. It won't take long.", Edward states as he stands up from the table, towering over me.

"Of course, my love. Take your time.", she states back allowing Rosalie and Alice to assist in setting up the plates for dessert.

Edward proceeds to pull out my chair for me and escorts me to the back yard.

Hey! Glad to see you at the bottom. Shady? Girl hold my earrings. Tanya is about to get fought. Just a heads up: I don't like Tanya. She's mean and kind of a poop. So let me know what you think. Can't wait to read the reviews. See yall Sunday!


	4. I Suoi Occhi

"Is Bella supposed to be petite or full figured? The measurements you gave her are for full figured girls. So I was just curious. Because for being a performer, she needs to be smaller." One of my really good friends, who's been a ballerina for 10+ years, has measurements similar to Bella's she's very, very petite but curvy as well. It's a common thing in South Florida, to be on the thinner side but be rather curvy. I appreciated the question immensely. I love the reviews and the favourites and follows! They mean everything to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I only want to put out the best for you all.

P.S. #SlimThickWhitYoCuteAss

Edward gestured his hand out towards me after he placed his suit jacket over my shoulders and escorted me out of the white French doors in the back of the kitchen. As I took it, he kissed his hand as it wrapped around mine and then my forehead. We walked through the doors to a garden littered with white fairy lights around the bases of the littleleaf lindens and the arbor trailing to the marble bench that was erected at the very end of the aisle. Edward was holding my hand, caressing it as if I would shatter, with his right hand and running his fingers through his dark auburn locks with his left. As we went to sit down, he rubbed his palms on his pants and sighed, his left leg bouncing.

"You're nervous", I said softly as I tilted my head slightly and angled my body towards him.

"No, no not at all", He scoffed as he clenched his jaw defensively.

"You're stuttering, you hesitated and if I remember correctly, you've ran your hand through your hair twelve times since we left the table."

He sighed with a forlorn look on his face, "B…"

"E, I forgave you years ago, truly I did," I started looking down at my hands biting my lower lip. "You were right in hindsight and I honestly appreciate you looking out for me. But at the time, you hurt me, mo-more than words could even amount to. What happened was careless and it put me in danger, I was in a room where I had no value as a woman, I was not claimed by either family. I need you to understand that I was terrified and not try to shove that fact or my feelings under the rug again."

Edward grabbed my hands, "Isabella, I cannot even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. I just remember him holding your hand and walking you around, he looked primal. I overheard him telling one of the lower members in the other families that he can take you whenever he wants, explaining to him that you were his and what he would do to you if you cheated on him or talked to another man. So, when I saw him kiss you, I blacked out because he didn't deserve you. You're smart, witty, stunning and you were always around, I still always want you around. I truly did have great intentions, I just have a horrible execution. You mean so much to me. I am so, so sorry mi amore. Please forgive me." He pleaded with me.

His apology took me off guard. Edward was not that guy. He never apologized for anything. As far as I can remember, he's said six apologies in my entire life so it's no wonder this one took me off guard.

"B…" he said in lieu of my lack of a response. "I really am sorry."

"And I really did forgive you five years ago," I told him, gazing into his eyes before I shoved him. "But if you ask me again, I'll be forced to enact my elaborate revenge."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head as he sighed, "I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

As I rested my head on his shoulder, I said into the air softly, "I love you E, always."

"I love you B, more than you could ever know." I thought I heard him say before he rested his cheek on my head.

When we returned to the house , the Denali family was preparing to leave but not before Tanya made a very sly pass at Edward and she was pulling all of the stops out, the whole eyelash batting and all, yet he effectively ignored her. When they left and the boys were cleaning the dishes, Papa Carlisle escorted me to my old room where the bags that Peter took earlier were placed neatly next to the door. Along with the baby blue paint from when I was younger, my old speckled grey comforter, pine oak bookshelf and white window seat sill remained in conjunction with some recent additions from Ikea including a dresser and nightstand and a vanity. Papa kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. I place my hair in a very loose top knot bun and put on my cropped pajama set in silver from Missguided and fell asleep on my satin pillow case.

The next morning, I woke up to some clattering downstairs with remints of popular music. So, I head down stairs to the kitchen in my white Fenty slides and run into a bit of arguing surrounding prosciutto.

"She doesn't even eat that anymore. Isn't she vegetarian or something?" I heard Emmett said.

"Um no she had Osso Bucco last night!" Jasper stated.

Edward countered, "No she barley ate last night." I blushed.

"Of course you know that! All you did was watch her." My blush grew deeper.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett." Edward growled.

"Just say it baby bro! You. Ar- Morning Baby Bell how did you sleep?" Emmett addressed as I arrived around the corner. Clad in boxers, Emmett was prancing around the kitchen in one of Esme's aprons with flour coating the tips of his hair and his left cheek. At the island, Alice and Rose we're wearing matching yoga pants and tee sets with similar blush pink Nike Tanjun's. Edward and Jasper were in white tee shirts and basketball shorts, with a pair of air Jordan's after one of their matches.

"Morning Emmy, I slept pretty good", I said stretching as he kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair to the point where my hair tie fell out causing me to glare at him. "No work today?" I said as I placed my hair back into its bun and sat on the bar stool by the island.

"Not for the bosses!", Carlisle said proudly as he and Esme descended down the staircase, in matching navy silk pajamas, towards the island.

"Well lucky, lucky you. I have quite a bit of dances to rehearse, so no play for me today," I announced as I stacked one of Emmett's signature waffles on the plate.

"Princess, not until you eat, and one waffle isn't going to cut it. ", Edward stated with no room for argument.

"But-" I started defiantly.

"Bella. Please, you barely ate last night." he pleaded with me gently his eyes looking into me intently.

"Okay… I guess." I pouted as I rolled my eyes and grabbed some eggs and veggie bacon.

As we sat down, I noticed that the HD television was on and playing was a recording of my one of my last performances which I was immediately embarrassed about being that I hate watching myself perform. As I begin to eat I hear Rose say, "Get that note girl! Bella that was amazing! How long have you been performing in musical theatre?"

I smile as I remember that performance. "A little over eight years but I've performed in concerts before that for three years. Mama Es actually introduced me to it. She's been doing it for years and even originated some of the roles I actually dream of performing." Mama Esme has been on Broadway in some of the most popular shows such as Wicked, Ragtime, and Violet. As breakfast passes we all discuss our plans for the day. Mama Es was going to talk to the event planner while Alice and Rose were going to head over to the Valentino store in search for dresses for the event that Papa C was hosting to introduce me to the other families. While the men, on the other hand, were planning on running some normal errands for the legitimate business. Although Papa C was like the Godfather, he really was just a normal "regular, schmegular" guy. I, on the other hand, was planning on sending in my audition videos and running my lines however the sheer mention of this event had me so anxious that I didn't realize that I was so anxious that I barely touched my food within the time span of forty-five minutes.

"B? Principessa are you alright?", Edward said breaking me out of my trance. As I look over to him, I see his furrowed brow along with his enhanced frown lines. Everyone around the table stopped to look at me, to check on me.

"Uh yeah." As I said that, the conversation returns to a normal, leveled hum. I go ahead and break it. "Papa Car?"

"Si Amore mio?" He asked looking directly at me, along with Mama Esme, as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Are you inviting- have you sent-", as my heart rate spiked, I closed my eyes, took in a shaky deep breath, rubbing my shaky hands on my legs. I see everyone's eyes are on me then I sighed and began again. "I know you have to keep up appearances and alliances so please don't try to spare my feelings. Which families... are you planning on inviting... to the event?", I inquired softly, just above a whisper.

A hushed silence fell over the table as Papa Car sat up straight, placing his utensils on the plate and lowered his voice, "Not them, Sweetheart. I promise you that on my life. Not after how everything went down."

Edward's eyes darkened, his jaw clenched. I knew he hated the idea of me running from what terrified me. He was a head on type of person and while I agreed with him on that, just not in this situation.

"It's just... I don't want to run into him. I cannot run into him." I said looking at the table.

Emmett interjected while stuffing his face, "To be honest B, I haven't even heard from them. They're not on the grid, so it's as if they have been living off the radar for quite some time now."

I hesitantly wrap my arms around myself, stroking up and down my arms as the words _off the radar_ swirl around my head because nothing is more dangerous than a mobster that's living _off the radar_. With bated breath and a plastered smile, I allow myself to pretend. I pretend that I'm not worried about him finding me, I pretend that I'm as safe as my family says I am and I pretend that I was avoiding home for five years because of an argument between Edward and myself.

Aware that I was rocking on the edge of an anxiety attack, Papa Car gets up and walks over to me. Crouched down, he takes my face in his hands, "Bambina, ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai più ferire. Sulla mia vita Angel."

My lower lip quivering, "lo prometti sul tuo mignolo?"

His face softens as he links his pinky finger to mine and kisses my forehead, "Sì piccola, te lo prometto sul mio mignolo." His eyes watering up, kissing the top of my head before he pulls out his phone and says to someone on the other end. "Preparami per un incontro con la famiglia, devono sapere dove si nasconde quest'uomo. Il padre di suo padre mi ha portato a questo stile di vita, se qualcuno sa dov'è questo ragazzo, lo fa. Devo trovare questo figlio di puttana." He says as he storms off into his office.

A couple hours later I was knees deep in my personal rehearsal. A phone call, thirty-minute cardio, a dance drill and eight run throughs later and I was thoroughly fed up and sore, both emotionally and physically. Bringing myself to my breaking point for every last measure before sending in the third and final part of my audition tape for The Last Five Years. As I headed up stairs to the bath, I saw a notification on my phone that laid on my bed. I unlocked my phone and saw a message from an unknown number.

" _I didn't expect for you to be back so soon my little doll. And for you to not call me…tsk tsk Isabella you know better than that._

 _-O'Henry"_

Scared shitless, I screenshot the text and block the number before tossing my phone in the top drawer of the bed side table, taking one of my Xanax pills, I go ahead start my bath. When I leave the bath, I get dressed in some light wash cut off Levi's and a blue and white vertical stripped linen shirt and some grey grid sandals with pearls at the crossing, and head downstairs. Downstairs everyone was watching one of the vlogs I sent Esme. I started a vlog channel on YouTube because she wanted to keep up with me and what I was doing in Miami. This one in particular I was taking a pole dancing class in King of Diamonds, a giant strip club in Miami. Sighing, I plop down on the couch next to E as he throws his left arm over the top of the couch and kisses my temple. Everyone was currently laughing at me in the video as I tried to flip upside on the pole. Not paying attention to the video, I looked at E. He has changed so little in the last five years. His jaw line was still very pronounced, dusted with the stubble from his five o' clock shadow. His dark, brooding brows framing his deep green, slightly hooded eyes which were framed by his thick, long dark eyelashes. He was more built now, more muscular. His olive skin shimmering and glowing in the rays of soft sunlight that streamed through the window. Although I hated to admit it, I was slightly enamored by him. I began to trace his left ear, bringing my finger around the curvature, down to the freckle laying just below it, his smallest and only imperfection that still reminded me that he was human. I try to ignore his jaw tensing before he shuddered slightly. I take my hand to the base of his neck and traced the beginnings of a tattoo that led to his bicep. Noticing that a bit of ink was peeking out from his short-sleeved shirt, I use my index finger to trace the lines of the tattoo and looked up to him looking down at me smiling.

"E, when did you get this done?"

"About a month ago," He stated tucking a curl that fell out of my ponytail behind my ear.

"What happened to Mr. Anti Tats? Mr. 'helps to id the perp' ", I state snarkly with an eye roll before raising my left eye brow.

"Well a lot has changed in five years hasn't it." He stated bitter sweetly.

I stared at him, slightly offended. I know he knew that me leaving wasn't entirely his fault but for him to redirect his frustration on me was a bit childish for a twenty-nine-year-old man, "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that..."

He relaxed his furrowed brow, sighed and pulled me closer to him, "Can I ask you something Isabella?"

"Woah, woah, woah did you just full name me!" I said feigning shock, with a faint smile on my lips.

He rolled his eyes at me, "May I ask you something B? Is that better?"

"Yes, Sir" I said giggling as he flexed his jaw and relaxed his shoulders his eyes searching mine.

"I know what I said to you that night upset you-"

I stopped to glare at him, " I will enact my revenge. Do. Not. Test. Me."

"I wasn't apologizing", He chuckled before a somber look replaced his sly smirk. "Was I the reason you left?"

 _No._ "Yes."

He hung his head, "If I put in effort to repair...", He gestured in the space in between us. "This would you stay, in Manhattan? Possibly with me?"

"Eduardo..."

"Look who's full naming me!", He said tossing me his crooked smile. The same one that he used to give me to cheer me up, the one he gave me on my prom night, the same one he gave me in the car on the way to the event that night.

 _"Cause if the water dries up/ And the moon stops shining/Stars fall, and the world goes blind/Boy you know I'll be savin' my love for you, for you..." I sing, staring out the tinted window of E's Vanquish. This event was so important to the family but they had no idea I was dating James. He was my first boyfriend and him meeting my family, including the most important man in my life, terrified me. I wasn't scared of his reaction, but of Edward's. Although we've been drifting a part, on my side because of school and my internship, and on his side because of work and his consistent pussy appointments, he still meant the world to me even though he was actively placing me second. James wasn't horrible but he wasn't E. Edward knew everything about me so I was never afraid to be myself around him, as James on the other hand, has never met a Miami girl and I was without a doubt the first one he has ever been in a relationship with. James was changing me, slowly but noticeably, I was less outspoken, only spoke when I was spoken to, I didn't dance as much, I was starting to pull out of theatre and I was compromising who I was to make him happy. But that what happens when you're in love, right? Mama Esme was not a fan of this and has been trying to figure out what's been happening with me... why I was changing. He may have been my first relationship but not my first everything, and he knew that. He wasn't happy about it but he was aware. He grew up in the lifestyle that my Godfather protected me from. So, when I met him in the coffee shop, and he saw me with the Cullen's body guard, he told me that there were no issues between the two families and offered to take me out to lunch that same day. I figured tonight would be fine, I was just... nervous._

 _He smiled at me, holding my hand while driving with his left. I flipped his hand over and begin tracing the veins in his hand and forearm, sighing._

 _"Distracted Bell?" He said glancing over at me._

 _"… How necessary is it for me to go to this event tonight?"_

 _"Princess, you know you have too." I sighed rolling my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled lowly, "Watch it B."_

 _I pouted and looked back out the window. As we pulled up to a red light, he squeezed my hand, bringing the back of my hand to his lips and rapped Big Sean's part, " I wish you were happy I guess that's the one thing I should be providing/ Ain't no number twos we both ones and ones the oddest/ Couple only human except you, you a goddess/ Only lying to you when I lie you down, just being honest/ When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back/ If I'm not the one then I'm the best mistake you ever had..." He waited a bit before winking and saying, "But I'm not a rapper."_

 _I giggled, "You always know how to make me feel better."_

 _"That's my job baby girl.", he said grinning at me. " Look, I know your stressed love, especially after learning what we do, and you hate going to these events but breathe. I won't let anything bad happen to you tonight. They'd have to get through me first. I promise I got you._ _"_

 _I exhaled gently, "Forever?" The song continued softly in the background as I waited for his response._

 _You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm/ I'll be saving my love for you, for you/ You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm/ I'll be saving my love for you, for you..._

 _"Till my last breath."_

"You know I can't make any promise. I still have this show in Miami and..." I said trailing off.

"But it would be a possibility?", he said with his composure calm but his eyes were dancing with excitement, they always gave him away.

I sighed lightly and bit my lip, "Yes."

His eyes darkened as flickered down to my mouth for a moment before he looked up and gave me his megawatt smile, perfect teeth, dimples and all. His eyes always gave him away... _always_.

Tracing my finger on the ink on his bicep I look up at him, "Can I see it?"

"Maybe if you're good…," He said smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "…I'm perfect. What's that supposed to mean?"

I guess I must have amused him because he laughed a full belly laugh at my facial expression before his phone rang. Stroking my arm, he glanced at the caller ID frowns and mutters an apology to me, gesturing towards his brothers to follow him before exiting through the door that leads to the pool.

Pausing the video, Rose and Alice scoot next to me on the couch.

"These videos are absolutely hilarious. I wish I would have thought of filming my family vacations like this." Rose said.

"Speaking of family vacations, you both haven't told me much about either of your families." I inquired.

"You're one to talk Bella. Other than the Cullen's there is so much we don't know about you." Alice stated matter of factly.

"What do you want to know, I'm an open book."

"Your family, not your god family but your birth family." Rose pressed.

"Well," I inhaled, "Other than the Cullen's my family is a mess. They're part of the only good thing I have. My mother is a hard-working divorcee who's done everything in her power to make sure that my little sister and brother and myself felt taken care of. While my father followed in my grandfather's footsteps. Got married, got rich and bolted on his wife and kids. My father is a piece of shit and no amount of begging and pleading and threats done by Esme and Carlisle could help the situation. They tried to be there as much as they could but distance always makes relationships harder. They tried to help as much as they could financially but my mother, very much like me, is very much an Aries, head strong and stubborn. So, once I graduated college, I asked my mom if I could begin an internship with a theatre company up here and with her working out something between Mama and Papa, I was able too. Then I got into a situation up here so I moved back to Miami to help out with my siblings and the rest is history."

I looked at them and their blank stares.

"I know, I know it's a lot…" I stated.

"You went back to help your mom with your siblings? You're a phenomenal big sister." Alice said.

"Thank you, Alice. It was never all peaches when I was growing up, but I was taught to always put family first. So, everything I do, I think of them. What about your family?"

"It's not so like yours but I was a foster child. I was being pushed around by the system due to my… problems. I'm not only hyperactive but when I get stressed, I have ticks. I have Tourette syndrome. It's minor and not as severe as most but along with my ADHD, I was hard to manage. So, the last family I was sent to was very Christian so they refused to treat me medically. The first night they tied me to the bed and began to pray over me relentlessly. Eventually they kept me tied up more and more often until it became me being tied to the bed for upwards of twenty hours a day. When they found me, I was seventy pounds and covered in my own filth."

"They?", I asked politely.

"They being Carlisle. He came with his security to meet the Jackson's because the family owed him a lot of money. He came with Jasper and brought me home. Esme nursed me back to health and the rest is history. I have night terrors now but Jaz is my rock. He helps me more than any of these meds ever will."

Jasper has such a nurturing soul. I know him doing this for her, saved her.

"I'm so happy you found him. You've changed him. He was always quiet and reserved but you made him alive Alice." I said prior to me embracing her, Mama Esme descended down the stairs and sat with us. Rose sat quiet and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Rose," I began as she looked up at me. "What about your fam-?"

"You said a situation Bella…" Rose started. "Do you mean with Edward? Or about whoever you and Carlisle were talking about?"

I debated on how much I should tell them as no one knew. Papa Car only ever assumed. I never confirmed anything. Esme tilted her head and looked at me, her deep green eyes searching my glum brown one, "This can never leave this room. Papa Car has no clue. When I got back to Miami, he only asked me about my hospital records and I just told him I was hurt. He doesn't know...," I told them as they nodded and swore to never tell. " Not everything happened with E. I didn't leave Manhattan because of E. I left because of... because of James." I exhaled looked down at my hands in my lap, "James was my last relationship. Our relationship was toxic and tumultuous. I had to leave."

I looked up to Rose who was studying me with her eyes. "You said toxic... what do you mean?"

"What are you asking?" I countered immediately, quickly glancing at Esme to catch her concerned expression.

"Did he-"

I scoffed, "I don't think there was a thing he didn't do so please forgive me but you'll have to be more specific."

"Oh Bella, bambina, I'm so-." Mama Esme was choked up before running down to embrace me.

"Did you tell Ed-"

"Mama no please. I can't. You promised."

Alice said, "I think you should. Edward can handle it."

I was getting choked up, beginning to hyperventilating at the thought of Papa Car or even Edward hearing this so I glanced outside to see him, Jasper, Emmett and Papa Carlisle talking quietly about something. E and I lock eyes and although I know their windows are tinted, I feel as if he can see right through me.

"Are you crazy? A whole war would start because of that and did you forget that we promised not to say a word?" Rose states before throwing an arm around me.

I take a couple of hits from my inhaler to calm my breathing as Esme runs to the kitchen to get my emergency pills I keep in the spice cabinet. I take a Xanax and breathe deep. "I will not, nor will I ever be ashamed of my past and what's happened to me, however I don't – I cannot put that stress on Edward. He has so much on his plate right now, learning from Papa Car, preparing to rise in rank. I couldn't do that to him."

With the uncomfortable silence, Alice takes that opportunity to ask, "What did he do to you the night you left? I heard from Jaz that you might have went over to James apartment..."

I breathe deep and shook my head. "After the fight between E and I, I felt that going over to O'Henry's would have made a bad situation worse. So, when I left the house that night, I took an Uber to a hotel in city. That when he found me. Edward beat him pretty bad but he signed a release form from the hospital to get himself out. It was three forty in the morning when he arrived alone to my hotel. I will never know how he got the room number and an extra key but being in this lifestyle, I always assume that doing that was a possibility. When he opened my room door, he dragged me by my ankle out of the bed and on to the floor pinning my legs down with his body. With his forearm crushing my windpipe he held me down and punched me repeatedly in the face. He broke my orbital bone that night as well as my jaw, before grabbing a pillow case and stuffing it in my mouth to keep me quiet. That's when I heard the door open. I thought it was Papa Car or Jaz or Em or even E, I knew he was mad at me but I was hoping he was coming to save me. But it was some of the lower ranked men from the event that night. They helped him hold my legs down before they-" I was gasping and shaking as I saw Rose, Alice and Esme blurry forms through my tear-filled eyes. "The next morning, housekeeping found me, barely breathing before the hotel called the ambulance. As they checked my phone and the hotel to see if there was any next of kin, I wrote on the pad that they are not to contact anyone in my phone unless I am actively dying. I spent three months healing up in the hospital. The Cullen's, Mama Esme never even knew and James never found me. I made sure to list myself under Jane Doe along with a fake date of birth and social security number. Once I was all healed up, I took my alias name and headed back to Miami. I'm so sorry Mama Esme, I couldn't tell you."

I said before she came to embrace me whispering in my ear, "La mia principessa, il mio cuore, mi dispiace così tanto che non ero lì per te. Ti prometto che pagheranno. However, you should tell Papa. We can tell them together. I will be right next to you."

"Mamma, per favore, no. Non posso ancora ripeterlo."

Her eyes searching within mine before she sighed, "You're right my love, whenever you're ready," She said embracing me.

Rose said getting up and storming into the kitchen grabbing bowls, slamming cabinets and retrieving Blue Bell ice cream in her trail, "No one should ever go through that. These men, most men sit and think they can take whatever they think belongs to them. We are not property. We are not things to own. Why are most men such trash?"

Judging from Rose reaction, I know this situation is nothing new to her. She must have been hurt too. "I'm sorry too Rose. I don't know what he did but I am so sorry." I said lowly.

She paused to turn and look at me with tears in her eyes. "I mean, at least we're survivor sisters, right?"

I get up to wrap my arms around her, to pour my love into her. After we grabbed the ice cream and bowls and handed it to Alex and Mama E, Papa Car enters with his E, Em and Jaz.

Papa Car came over and knelt down in front of me, "Ho un appuntamento in programma con O'Henry's. Lo aggiusterò per te mia figlia. Te lo prometto."

Reaching towards me, he linked my pinky finger with his and kissed the top of my head.

"Grazie.", I whispered.

"Non c'è bisogno di grazie, amore mio. Quando ho accettato di essere il tuo Padrino, ho promesso di proteggerti con la mia vita. E lo farò." He said right before kissing my nose and forehead.

E sat on the couch next to me stroking my ponytail and rubbing my back. I looked at him to see him looking at me. His jaw was clenched, his nostrils flared, and his eyes... his eyes had a fire in them. It's as if he understood. He put two and two together and realized that I didn't leave because of him and Papa Car wasn't just searching for James O'Henry for shits and giggles. His eyes were aflame, he was livid, and they gave him away. And I, for one, was entirely fucked.


	5. Cinque

**Hey G** **uys! Hopefully I can get this back on a roll again. I don't like to rush to meet deadlines because then my writing is shitty, and shitty writing isn't what you guys deserve. Also, James Volturi is now James O'Henry. Sorry for any confusion on this :(**

* * *

Edward wasn't mad. He was livid. He spent the rest of the day working alongside their on-call IT to narrow in on James' location. That night after the meeting with the O' Henrys, he was red in the face barking orders to whoever was unfortunately on the other end of his phone. He was almost as mad as he was the night I left.

 _"EDWARD GET OFF OF HIM!", I shouted as I began tugging on the back of E's freshly pressed Armani dress shirt that was becoming quickly tarnished from fresh blood as he repeatedly pounded James' face in. The head of the O'Henry family and James' father, Brian O'Henry, was furious yelling in Gaelic for the guards to pull Edward off of James. However, Cullen head of security, Matteo, was not allowing it, calling for back up to keep O'Henry's men off of Edward. Brian grew scarlet in the face, yelling and becoming flustered to the point that he took his gun out and pointed it at E. "PAPA!" I screamed jumping in front of the gun lining it up with my forehead, shaking, causing Benjamin and Rico, my personal guards, to run over with their guns already drawn alerting the situation to the other patrons at the event, the women and children scrambled under tables and out doors, while those who went on the defense and made me, at a grand stature of five feet two inches, their target. I was a deer in head lights, wide eyed, shaking and in fear for my life. My ballgown torn to shreds from my thighs down, grasping at my shoulders with my chest heaving, my curls were wild while oversized tears were streaming down my face as Papa Car walked over with his Desert Eagle in hand cocking it and placing it on the left side of Brian's head._

 _"O'Henry," he began dropping his voice to a deep bass. "I would strongly recommend that you put your gun down." Papa Car said menacingly._

 _"Once ye get yer animal of a son off of mine. Ye find no problem that yer son did all of this ove' a wee little lass?", He said in a thick Irish accent gesturing at me with his gun. He tilting his head before cocking his gold embellished Colt .45. I was trying to stay still, closing my eyes and preparing for the bullet but between my shaking and my hyperventilation, I wasn't very successful._

 _Benjamin came over to me on my right side with his hands raised in the air and his gun placed in the loop towards the back of his slacks. Towering over me at six feet five inches, you could tell by his disheveled dark curls swinging in front of his face and his furrowed brow that he was calm and deep in thought but eyes were frazzled as he was trying to come up with a way for me to get out of the ballroom. He said loudly so everyone could hear, "Bella, please go with Rico. No one here wants you to get hurt, so for that to happen we need to get you out of here. It's not safe for you right now." I was staring right at Brian, but I heard most of the patrons putting their guns away as the safety was clicked on, echoing throughout the venue._

 _"Not until E moves." I said my words strong as my voice quivered._

 _Brian release a hearty laugh throwing his head back, "This is the little whore ye fell for James? I'm disappointed in ye."_

 _E's head snapped up from James bashed face, his right fist bloodied and knuckles bruised, "What did you say." He stated lowly, voice calm rolling his sleeves down before trying to slowly approach Brian but luckily Emmett and Jasper pulled him out the doors._

 _I turned to check on James, his nose broken, face bloodied and pulverized. "James." I said softly caressing his cheek after I knelt down to be by his side, kissing his forehead._

 _He scoffed at me while wincing in pain, "I knew it."_

 _"Knew what, baby?", I said confused, tilting my head pushing my hair behind my ear._

 _He scoffed," Don't fucking call me that."_

 _I remove my hair from behind my ear pushing it to curtain my face as I bite my lip as pain struck my face._

 _"You love him, Bella", He sneered._

 _I shook my head, "Jay, you know it's not like that. I'm with you. I care a lot about you. You know that." I haven't told James I loved him yet although he has told me multiple times. I wasn't sure of him._

 _"But you don't love me." He said._

 _"I-", I stuttered and said nothing._

 _"And you don't take time out to spend it with me... only him..."_

 _Again, I was silent._

 _"But you..." He scoffed, "You'd take a bullet for him." I was silent._

 _"And I knew if you weren't putting it out for me, you were for someone." He spit bitterly._

 _"James!", Being that he knew I was saving it for someone I loved, I felt him throwing my virginity in my face was completely uncalled for._

 _"Were you even going to come over to my house tonight? I can't believe I even prepped everything for you... " I stared at him, confused until I realized it was out one-month anniversary and he whole heartedly expected me to lose my virginity to him tonight, for me to submit to him tonight._

 _I muttered, "I have to make sure he's okay."_

 _"Come again.", He said angrily._

 _I was silent._

 _"I fucking knew it."_

 _"Ja-"_

 _"Just get the fuck out."_

 _I looked at Papa Car, who was watching Brian and waited until I looked at him before nodding his head at me and telling Benjamin and Rico to lead me out. My head hung as I got up and ran outside to see Emmett and Jasper talking Edward down. His jaw was clenched, as he was poorly attempting to rip his hair out from the follicle. E's eyes were dark when he saw me approaching._

 _"Are you fucking kidding me Bellai?! Him!", He shouted._

 _"E, please don't. Not now.", I sighed turning away from him rubbing my temples._

 _"Hai scelto quel figlio di puttana!" He said under his breath, pacing and shaking his head. Papa Car has been tutoring me so my Italian was a lot better. [You chose that son of a bitch!]_

 _"Over who?! Over who Eduardo!" I turned around, glaring at him. "Chi ho messo secondo a James, Eduardo Antonio? Dimmi!", I shouted gesticulating. I felt like I_ _was falling apart, my boyfriend got beat up by the most important man in my life who I almost took a bullet for, who is also now yelling at me on the side of some stupid country club building. [_ _Who did I put second to James, Edward Anthony? Tell me!]_

 _He stalked over to me until he was just a breath away, lowering his voice, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me Isbella. Watch yourself."_

 _I clenched my jaw, my eyes boring into him, "Or fucking what?" I said emphasizing the profanity through my gritted teeth._

 _Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder before I jerked my body away from him, "Cazzo! Don't touch me." [Fuck!]_

 _"Bella calm down." Emmett said tying to relax me._

 _"No! You guys just let him attack James like that. I-I don't know what screw is loose that made you all think that was fine, but it's obviously not. You embarrassed me! I cared for him and he fucking hates me." I was so mad, I was shaking._

 _Edward scoffed, "'You care for him'. What, you love him? What do you know about love?"_

 _"I know enough to not attack someone that the person I love is dating. I have more fucking respect than that." I snapped back, his eyes softening._

 _It was silent for a bit before Papa Car, bruised knuckles and all, along with Mama Esme, ice pack in hand, exited the event._

 _Mama Esme soft, melodic voice broke the silence, "Are you riding with us my love?", she says in between icing Papa's hand._

 _I stared at Edward who was avoiding my eye contact. I cannot believe he did this, "Si Mama."_

 _Papa's blue eyes were cold, looking right through me, as he gestured in my direction and said stated, "Let's go Isabella."_

 _Blood drained from my face, he never full named me, "Papa I'm so-"_

 _He stopped walking to turn and made a motion at me, "Tranquillo ed entra nell'auto Isabella Marie o così aiutami Dio ..._ _" [_ _Quiet and enter the car Isabella Marie or so help me God...]_

 _I was stunned, biting my lower lip to prevent it from quivering, "Si Papa."_

 _As he turned away from me, Benjamin came over to me, "You okay, little firecracker?"_

 _I was silent but I nodded looking at him and gave him a slight smile before he ruffled my hair and walked over to Edward saying something I couldn't hear._

 _Papa strode over to Edward, to address him and his brothers, "House meeting in fifteen. You'll regret being late." Emmett got in his Wrangler with Jaz as Edward got in his Vanquish and was hitting an eighty in a sixty, fuck a ticket. Papa turned to speak to the guards, dismissing them for the night and thanking Benjamin for his service in keeping me safe, ending it with a curt nod, before opening the door to his matte black Mercedes-Benz G Wagon to help Mama Esme in and then to assist me. Mama Es reached her hand back to stroke the top of mine before a sat back in my seat before I let my thoughts consume me._

* * *

Edward was currently sitting on my bed, in a fitted black t-shirt and black jeans, barefoot, with less than half a foot in between us as I was drinking cheap Barefoot Bubbly Pink Moscato out of the bottle, wearing one of his oversized white t-shirts that came to my knees, eating his Chester's Hot Fries peace offering, beginning my Disney marathon with Tangled.

As the opening credits begins he asked me, "Why did you lie to me?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see that he was sitting with his arms crossed like a petulant little boy who didn't get his way, "One, my movie is on so please stop talking. Two, I didn't lie to you. I just-"

"You just didn't tell me Principessa, which is lying by omission.", he turned his head to say bitterly before softening his tone a bit. "And you know that baby girl."

I sighed closing the space between us by scooting over and placing my head on his shoulder stuffing my mouth with another handful of those fiery fries.

"Are you ever going to tell me...?"

"Tell you what?", I said looking up at him.

He sighed looking down at me before cupping my cheek allowing a small chuckle to slip out and brushing off some Cheetos dust from the comer of my lips, his eyes flicked there before back to mine. His face darkened, "What... exactly he did to you?"

I shook my head at him. _Not yet_ , "Are you going to tell me what happened at the meeting?"

"No love, the less you know the better..." He said drifting off before becoming silent for a while. "… B?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled through a mouthful of Hot Fries, that illicit a hearty laugh from him, his eyes sparkling, before he got serious.

"I know you don't feel comfortable with telling me and I never want you to feel forced to doing something you're not ready for. But from how distraught you looked, to be frank, I livid and", He paused before exhaling and shaking the thought from his head. "You understand that he's a dead man walking, right Principessa? No one can hurt you like that and still be breathing, I won't allow it."

"Yeah E, I know." _Trust me, I know._

We get to the song I've Got A Dream before I drift off with my head on his chest, my leg flung across his body and his fingers laced through my hair.

* * *

The sun light blaring in, woke me up from my slumber and shoved me into being super groggy with a pounding headache. Next to my bed was the empty bottle of that demon Moscato. My curls were put into two French braids as my head was resting on my satin pillow case. _There's no way he did all this for me._ As I look on my bed side table, I see a note next to two Tylenol pills sitting on an embroidered napkin. The note said: _Per_ _Mangiarmi_ [Eat me].Next to the pills was a glass of ice water with a note that said: _Bevimi_ [Drink me]. Smiling softly to myself, I take the pills get dressed in a matching heather grey set from Fashion Nova and move over to the mirror fluffing my curls and taking them down from the braids, my curls cascaded down my back in perfect tight little ringlets, before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs and enter the living room, there is a tall, slender woman in all black, with jet black hair pulled back into a neat bun in the nape of her neck, her elfin nose upturned hosted her extreme cat eye glasses while her perfectly French manicure announced my arrival. As Emmett was essentially wrapped around her. _Hm._

"This is her, si?", she says with a heavy Italian accent as she was practically hanging off of Emmett. _HM._

I raised my eyebrow at him before he even had the chance to push her off.

"Ah yes Natalia, this is Bella S-"

I cut him off, "Don't be giving out my full name, have you lost your complete mind?"

"Sorry. Bella- This is Natalia Betencourt ", he said looking at me sheepishly.

She held out her hand to shake mine, "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Natal-"

"Yeah. I heard." I said coldly leaving her hand there as she pulled it back hesitantly, while I was glaring at Emmett. _He is so dead._

She noticed my stare was unwavering as I crossed my arms and bore a hole into his head, " I'm a consultant for Valentino and I was just coming to get your measurements for your dress..."

"I can tell you from the top of my head. No need to touch me.", I said smiling condescendingly towards her before walking into the kitchen and making myself a cup of tea.

She looked taken back, "I actually... prefer the accuracy of taking them myself... If you don't mind...". _She didn't sound like she preferred the 'accuracy'._

"She doesn't mind Natalie.", he said, his eyes begging me to remain polite.

I was about to take a sip when I abruptly placed my mug on the table, "You're right Emmy, of course I don't mind. Did you already measure Esme, Alice or Rose. " She paled when I said Rose's name. _Oh, so she did know Rose. So she really ain't shit. Okay._

Natalie continued to take my measurements, asking about where I was visiting from, my relationship to the Cullen's among other things. Needless to say, I kept that shit short and sweet, glaring at Emmett the whole time. Natalia caught the discomfort and wrote down my measurements before kissing Emmett on the cheek and stroking his arm, packing up and leaving. I glared at him until I heard the front door close. I walked over to the kitchen and reheated my tea, seething.

He broke the silence, "Bella... don't do that..."

"Don't do what?" I shot back rolling my eyes.

He gesticulated to me, "That! Your attitude, when you don't even understand the situation."

"Emmy I don't need to 'understand the situation'", I said in a mocking tone. "I don't cheat in my relationships. There's nothing for me to understand." I said sipping my tea.

He got quiet, "I'm not cheating on Rose."

"Well, given the evidence on her face and the guilt in yours, I find that _very_ hard to believe."

"Nat and I got history-", he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, so it's Nat now?", I said a little taken back.

"Bel-"

"Look, I know that you know that I know that you know that Rose has been through some shit. If you break her stunning little heart over Natasha Beddingfield-"

"It's Natalia."

I look to either side of the room before getting close to him, "Does it look like I give two fucks about Natalie Britton and what her name _actually_ is?"

Emmett pulled back sharply, "You're being rude."

I slammed my hands on the counter, "And you're being a fucking dog disrespecting your what? Five-year relationship with Rose over that girl. Rose has dealt with everything, your _jobs_ , you not coming home at night, the fear of you being killed, the fear of her being used against you for a retaliation murder, among so much other bullshit. The fucking stress you cause, made her have a miscarriage last year or did you forget?"

His eyes lit were on fire. He got angry, "Who the fuck told you that?"

"Who the fuck do you think? She's been through too much to sit and worry like my mom did over my piece of shit father, fucking treat her right. She just wants you to be loyal and to love her, or is that so hard for you to fucking do?" I dump the rest of my tea down the sink before angrily washing it. _This motherfucker's audacity._ "She a good woman Em, so don't lose her over some 'rekindled love with a one-night stand', essentially a fucking three-minute pussy appointment. Get your shit together. If you hurt Rose, me and you, we're going to have a problem. And I can promise you that."

"You know how we take threats in this family Bella."

I chuckled bitterly, "Are you really threatened by wittle ol' me? Well don't worry, I don't make threats..." I say walking over to pat his arm before I hear the door open and voice speaking so someone who wasn't responding ushering in, "I make promises." I whisper to him. As him and I lock eyes, I feel two arms snake around my waist and lips pressed to my temple.

"Is everything okay?" He said ending his call and looking between me and Emmett.

"Just fucking peachy.", Emmett said before grabbing his keys and heading out, slamming the door in his departure.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me before saying, "What was that about?"

I sighed at him before shaking my head.

"You're finally up.", he said with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"And you know how to braid. Plus, I never knew you were so comfortable, I was out like a light.", I said turning to face him as he gently massaged my scalp. "And I'll fall asleep again if you keep this up E."

He ran his hand down the length of my hair, tugging it softly when he reached the end of it, "Sorry baby girl." Moments like this, I wished no one could tell I was blushing.

"No but really, I've never slept better. We might have to sleep together more often, y'know." I said nodding honestly, before felling my face flush at the realization of what I said. He had a slight smirk on his face as he licked his bottom lip lightly. _Fuck me._

"Oh, really now?" He said smirking. "Maybe we could arrange that."

"In your dreams Cullen!", I said shocked. _Um..._

"Truthfully...", He said nodding. "Yeah." _UM... EDWARD!_

"Eduardo! Sta 'zitto!", I slapped his arm playfully rolling my eyes. His jaw ticked slightly. _He was joking. He was obviously joking. There was no way..._ [Edward! Shut up!]

"E?" I said contemplating whether or not I should bring up Naterina Boliva.

"Sì, mio piccolo uccello canoro." He responded as he picked me up by my waist and placed me on the top of the marble island, his hands lingering. [Yes, my little songbird]

I clear my throat and looked down playing with my fingers before he lifted my chin with his index finger, "So you know how we were all getting our measurements taken by staff at the Valentino store?"

"Yes love," He said running his hands lightly up my sides near my waist.

"I think Emmett's cheating on Rose..."

He was silent before he sighed, "Did Natalie show up?"

"E you knew about this!", I said slapping him.

He grabbed my wrist, "First of all, ow. Second of all, don't hit me again."

"You knew your piece of shit brother was cheating on Rose!"

"I don't even know if he's cheating on her Bell, promise."

I glared at him until he released my wrist with a warning sign.

"Him and Natalie have history... like deep history. They dated for three months before he met Rose. He tried to break it off with Natalie but she went completely psychotic, claiming she was pregnant and that she was going to kill herself and the baby. Emmett knew she wasn't pregnant because she was on the shot and he always used a condom, he told her that she was lying and she freaked out saying that Rose would never give him what he wanted and he told her, he didn't care, warned her never to contact him again and she vanished. A few years later, Rose was pregnant and on her way to her Doctor's appointment when the car was t-boned and she lost the baby. She was a shell of who she was and Emmett lost it. Jazz and I did some research and saw that the plate on the car was registered to Royce K Betencourt..."

"Natacha's brother?", I said inquisitively.

He smirked at me letting a chuckle out, "'Natacha's", he said mockingly. "Father."

I was confused, "Why...?"

"I know. That what I'm trying to figure out. I know he is the head of a rival family but how would he know her location unless-"

"Unless Natsuki was watching her!", my jaw dropped.

"You're so cute, my little investigator", he said kissing my nose.

"And you're so possessive and... affectionate..." I stated squinting my eyes at him.

"I was always this affectionate."

"Not like this, E", I said. Even when I lived up here, he was never this affectionate. He was touchy and lovey and it was great but this is different, this made me _feel_ different. This made my breath hitch and my face flush. It made my heart clench and my vision falter. It was sweet yet dominating, gentle but demanding. And I loved it, with every fiber in my being.

"You're right B." he says brushing it off and stepping away from me making a sandwich. _Sigh._

"What's your plans for today?"

"Just a couple of meetings at four and then I'm all yours." He said.

I chirped up, "Four is so long from now, we have most of the day then."

He smiled slightly, "Sweetheart, you do know it three o'clock right?" My eyes flashed to the time on the stove.

"There's no way. I've been up for twenty minutes." I whined quietly to him as he placed his plate to the left of me, on the counter.

"You sleep like the dead Princess.", he said chuckling. "What are your plans for the next day or so?"

"Nothing much just going shopping with Alice for swimsuits. Did you know your mom wanted to throw a pool party?"

He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, "It sounds like her." He said before biting into his sandwich as I took a hand full of chips of his plate. He glared at me playfully before kissing my hand and playing with my fingers. I giggled softly. I loved these moments with him. We heard the door open and Edward angled me slightly behind him.

"Hey Boss, we got a problem down at the ware-Bella?", A tall man walked in with curls and blue eyes. I tilted my head a little confused.

"Firecracker?"

"Ben!" I said shocked as I jumped off the table and ran over to hug him. He held me tight and pulled back to look at me.

"Wow. You look..." He paused as his eyes were roaming up my body. "So good."

"Ben shut up, I gained hella weight at home. Like thirty pounds easy, I'm a baby orca."

He scoffed at me smiling, "What do they say in Miami, Damn Ma you thicker than a Snicker." He said squeezing my sides lightly mocking a classic three-o-five accent. "Oye Mami lemme get a bite."

I threw my head back laughing harder than I have in a long time. I was snorting which caused him to laugh before we heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Edward fixing his watch and saw his jaw tick.

His eyes darkened, "What do you need Ben or did you just come here to fuck around?" His eyes flickered to me before going back to Ben.

I turned around and scrunched up my eye brows, "E-" _What the fuck._

Ben let go of me and stood at attention, "Yes Boss, we found out who Justin has been giving our product to."

Edward raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue, "Who?"

"Joseph Stables. He works between a couple of families and he's in the process of tearing them down so he can rebuild his.", he says as he shows Edward the picture. Edward snatched the picture from Ben's hands.

"Let's get going then." Edward says after looking at the picture and straightening out adjusting his watch. He cupped the side of my face pulling my head towards him as he kissed the top of it.

"Possessive much?" I said to him snarked.

He shrugged me off, "I want to take you out tonight."

"Traditionally... you ask if I'm free.", I said placing my hand on my hip as Ben snickered behind me.

"Don't make this hard for me Princess. I'll beg if you want me... you know that." He said bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my index finger. "Eight, baby?"

I rolled my eyes at him causing him to bite my finger lightly.

"E!", I said shocked.

"Say yes, please.", his eyes pleading with me.

"Eight it is.", I sighed lightly. He kissed to top of my head again and he turns to leave with Ben.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yes Fire.", I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me.

"Mama E is having a little getty in a couple of days..."

He looked confused, "A getty?"

"Sorry. A get together. It's a party like a pool party."

Edward's easy going happiness melts away as he cuts in, "I'm sure Ben's busy."

"Well he'll free some time-", I counter.

"I think he's working-" he insists.

"So give him the day off.", I said gritting my teeth and glaring at him.

We shared a look as Ben looks between us. I raise my eyebrow at Edward.

He sighed bitterly, "Ben you're coming to the party." He says before storming out with Ben smiling crookedly at me.

"I'll have someone text you the details!", I holler as they're on the way out, smiling triumphantly as my phone pings.

There's a picture of me on Edward's chest sleeping in a white shirt, with his hand on the small of my back and his eyes closed as he's dressed in all black.

" _You were always such a dumb bitch. Thinking you can block my number and I won't text you from another. And then this... Strike two my little Doll._

 _-O'Henry_ "

I screenshot the message before going over to the cabinet to take the pill dry. I call Papa Car quickly.

 _"Hello mi amo-"_

"Papa I need to change my number. Now."


	6. SEI MINACCIA

**Hi guys! Another quick author's note, I'm currently looking for a beta for this book. I'm also totally cringed out by some of the unclear details I have in the first four chapters so although I have edited them on Wattpad, I'm going to take a bit longer to edit them on Fanfiction, STARS and Fiction Pad. After everything is all edited, I'm planning on posting the original draft of this story, that's on Wattpad, on Raddish and Inkitt, but that won't be for a while. Please remember to like and favourite and leave reviews. I love talking to you all about these characters :)**

 _Edward opened the door to his Vanquish for me, holding his hand out and helping me get steady in my four-inch nude Giuseppe Zanotti Coline Winged Suede Sandal heels, that Mama insisted on getting me. Papa's car pulled up and he got out to help Mama out of the car due to how high off the ground it was. Edward spoke lowly to the valet boy before handing him the keys to his "baby" and leading me to the entrance of the event. We stood next to the guards waiting for Emmett and Jasper to arrive._

 _I felt hands tickle my sides and heard, "Boo!" I shot up a foot in the air clinging on to E's arm._

 _"Emmett! Jasper! Cazzo! Fottuti buchi di culo!" I say hitting Jasper, then clutching my chest. Edward was rubbing my arms and kissing my forehead while other patrons were watching, some giggling at my expense._

 _"You're okay", he whispered to me with a slight smirk playing on his lips._

 _"Eduardo, please tell me you didn't know about this?", I said my face falling as a pout settled in._

 _"Sorry mi amore.", he kissed my nose as I rolled my eyes at him brushing him off looking to Mama and Papa to see them smiling at Edward and me. Not his type y'all, stop hoping. Mama was always trying to see us together mostly because of how happy we made each other. Papa not so much. Edward was a well-known man whore in the city, so with my over protective Padrino, anything more than a platonic relationship with Edward was a hard no. Along with his title of Il Principe, he needed to find a "nice Italian girl" although I was three quarters Italian, he would never allow it simply because he did not trust Edward with me. Sometimes, I feel like he doesn't think Edward is good enough for me and I agree. Edward had "dates" with six girls in the last ten days, and unless "date" is code for Designated Appointment To Eros, I know they weren't doing movie and a dinner. And the cherry on top, was that I wasn't at all his type. He like tall, statuesque, elegant girls and I'm a short, clumsy and live in sweats._

 _"Sorry Bell", Jasper said rubbing my back._

 _"I could have twisted my ankle! You know I'm accident prone.", Edward's forehead creased as he realized that._

 _"But you gotta admit that shit was funny!", Emmett added in with a hearty laughter before I punched him in his chest with Ben and Rico holding back laughter as I shake my hand out wincing from the pain._

 _"Ow", I whimpered cradling my hand before Emmett kissed it._

 _"Sorry Bell. I won't scare you like that again. Plus, Dad will kill me if I break the Princess.", he said winking before ruffling my hair causing some curls to fall loose._

 _Papa tucked a fallen curl behind my ear, "No need to be anxious tonight, Angel. No one will put a hand on you without it costing them their life."_

 _I hugged Papa as he kissed the top of my head before escorting Mama with his left arm and me with his right as Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the guards followed behind us. I looked inside the event room that was littered in scarlet and amber adornments as the chandeliers were accented with tiny crystals making the light seem more eminent and eye catching as it hung above the massive ballroom dance floor, where some couples were already dancing to the soft jazz music that was played by the band. There was a wall, celling to floor covered in blood red rose petals with a photographer capturing moments between families at the beginning of the event. I felt a tad odd being there in my sequined emerald green ball gown that flowed to the floor, because I kind of thought I looked like a giant Christmas tree but with the open back detailing and my curls in braided side ponytail, I felt like a little doll. When we walked in, we were escorted to a table towards the band. Emmett and Jasper went to go sauce up some of the party patrons while Edward was with Papa discussing business with members from two other families. I smiled up at Papa fidgeting with the only ring I ever wore while looking down at my hands._

 _I was still as nervous as I was in the car, if not more. I've never been in a room full of alleged felons and I wasn't comfortable being in that situation. My parents were straight laced, blue collar individuals and I had no clue if they even knew this side of the Cullen's. My heart was thumping out of my chest as one of Mama's friends came by to talk to her briefly about the event and how the boys were doing. I get a bit of the conversation where she's trying to see if Esme was interested in setting up their daughter with Edward. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out, reading up on the stock and catching up on my emails before looking for James, remembering that he said he would be at this event tonight. I saw a stout man walk in with ample security arrive through the doors. His dirty blonde hair was gelled back over the clearly visible bald spot towards the back of his head. He was wearing an ill-fitting chocolate brown double breasted suit. On his arm was a woman who, at most, was four years older than me. I watch him survey the room before stalking over to Papa and Edward. I automatically get defensive, before relaxing when he smiled at Papa, waving over his entourage to come in his direction. Amidst them enters a man around early twenties, he was about six feet tall with striking blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He walked near the older man and greeted Papa with respect. I was watching him intently, waiting for him to acknowledge me, happy to see that he finally arrived until Mama broke my train of thought._

 _"Bambina?", Mama started, causing me to look over at her. She was stunning in her ice blue floor length dress, with pleats throughout the skirt and flowers across the cap sleeve bodice. Her hair was down, cascading over her right shoulder exposing her diamond drop earrings that Papa recently gifted her. Her makeup was light and natural accentuating her large almond shaped, tea green eyes and the slight flush in her olive skin._

 _"Si Mama?" I ask playing with the ends of my hair._

 _She brushed some of my fallen tendrils out of my face, "I know this lifestyle worries you."_

 _I shook my head abruptly, "Mama I'm-"_

 _She held up her hand with a slight smile, "Let me finish Darling." I sighed as she continued, " I know Papa and Emmett and Jasper being so far into this lifestyle terrifies you, even more so with Edward." My head snapped up to look at her my face growing warm. "Sweetheart, I know it's a dangerous lifestyle but no one's going to show up to this event, guns a blazing. Everyone in this room has too much to lose. A majority of these men have their strength and weakness in the same spot… and that's us. We women, keep these men sane and remind them what they're fighting for; day in and day out. We are their constant reminders of the good in the world and we are strong for it. Papa gives his life to keep all of us, including your mom and your siblings, safe mi amore. He wouldn't have brought you here if there was a chance of you getting hurt.", she says placing her hand about mine rubbing it gently._

" _Grazie Mama.", I say smiling at her before she excused herself to get a glass of wine with her friends. Her words were comforting and made me proud of my Papa. He was a good man that loved us deeply._

" _Bella Doll?", James said as he strode over to us. Edward's head snapped up to see who was speaking to me, who addressed me as such. His eyes grew cold and his fist clenched as I saw Papa put a hand on his chest, probably to call him down. James noticed this and leaned in for a kiss, I rejected it- tilting my head down to avoid him. He glanced in the direction where Edward was standing, before pulling me to where my back would be towards him and kissed me. It wasn't sweet like the few others we shared; it was hungry and greedy, almost primal with how possessive he was making it. He kissed my lips a couple more times before bringing his lips down to my throat and biting me. I heard some rustling behind me, Edward's name being thrown into the loop._

 _I hit his chest lightly a couple of times before struggling to push him off of me, "James!" I said loudly to him, as I felt the sting from his bite that would definitely will bruise tomorrow, my face flushed as a few patrons from other families were watching us._

" _What Dolly?", he said smirking._

" _That's not appropriate. You can't do that.", I got closer to him and whispered. "My Godparents are here!"_

 _He shrugged and shook me off, "I was just claiming what's mine." He said as he reached behind me and grabbed my butt, knocking me off balance and pulling me closer to him. My face was flushing and I was pretty sure I was red now._

 _I lowered my head and bit my lip, "James, I'm not property. I am not a trophy. I'm a person. And I'm not okay with you treating me like this."_

 _His eyes darkened as he wrapped his hand around my wrist, "You're my trophy Dolly and you know that. Now, what do good little Dolls say?"_

 _I stared at him blankly. Is he serious?_

 _He leaned his head towards my ear, "Exactly Dolly. Nothing. You say nothing. You resist nothing. And most importantly, you think nothing. Now, nod and smile for the pretty camera." He said as the event photographer came up to us to take a picture. He pulled me closer to him by my wrist as I gave a little smile to the camera. After the photographer gave us the information to retrieve the photos from online, he kissed my cheek._

" _Now", he began. "Let me introduce you to my father."_

It was ten forty-five.

Ten fucking forty-five.

I looked down at my phone checking the three chat bubbles that violated my screen for the last thirty-two minutes. I looked at the corner where the "Read at 9:28 PM" was posted to my last message, rolling my eyes and sighing. _Fucking Eduardo._ I completely understood his stance in this lifestyle and that he had responsibilities as Il Principe, however he was trying to make an effort to repair whatever relationship we had before I left to Miami. The day I arrived, Rose spent most of the day informing me on his various sexual conquest before I could even finish unpacking, and it just so happened, with my luck, that I ran into more than a handful of them over the last four days. And these "conquest", they were everywhere. The grocery store, the mall, the dance studio that Esme owned and even my fucking pharmacy. All he could do was shrug and say _that was his past._ Despite all of that, when I got the message and called Papa,Papa Car came straight home demanding me to tell him what exactly happened that caused me to frantically ask him to change my phone number and destroy my old sim card, I told him it was just a spam salesman who didn't take me off their caller list. He eyed me suspiciously before handing me my new sim card. That worked... _for now_. I sat on the couch talking to Mama Esme and Papa Car during the commercials as we watched Law and Order SVU. Mama Es sat up against Papa holding the popcorn as he brushed her hair back from her face and whispered in her ear. Mama shooed him off asking me to continue.

"I saw Ben today! I went ahead an invited him to the pool party. I figured it was okay.", I tell them honestly.

Mama clapped her hands excitedly, "The more the merrier my love! Thank you." She looked over to Papa and said, " I invited the Denali family, the Rossi's, Romano's, Mancini's, De Luca's, Alfonsi's, some special guest and the guards as well."

Papa inhaled, forced a smile and exhaled, "Great."

Mama's face dropped, "Carlisle don't be like that." She said lowly.

"Esme, you know how I feel about having all of these people over." He started.

"They're your friends Car." She said looking at him, before looking down and sighing.

"Mia Regina, as much as I am not a fan, I want you to have this party. It would be a good platform for Bella to ease back into events like this, although this will be more relaxed. I didn't mean to discourage you la mia vita." [My Queen/ My life]

He smiled at her before kissing her temple and wrapping his arms around her middle. She smiled and looked at him, "Are you sure you're okay with us having this party?"

"It makes you happy, of course I'm sure. We'll just add more security."

She squealed and turned in his arms peppering kisses across his face as he chuckled.

I loved this about them. I hated to admit it but I wanted this. I wanted to be treated as if what I said mattered. I wanted to, for lack of a better term, be held and loved by another person without an ounce of selfishness on their end. I wanted to be adored and just loved on. I don't believe in love because most men are trash, a proven fact to me presented by my father and perpetuated by James, but even a girl with little hope, wished to have a glimmer of it. My parents used to be like this but Papa... he is a good man, he adored the ground Mama walked on, treating her like a Queen and was the perfect example for how a man should treat his wife. He puts family above everything and his wife above all, and he always has.

I glanced at my phone to watch the three bubbles exit the chat before entering again, sighing.

"What's wrong Angel?", Papa asked kissing the top of Mama's head.

I placed my chin on my hand grumbling, "Eduardo Antonio Masoni Cullenzia. He's what's wrong." I pouted slightly.

"Uh-oh what did my last born do?", Mama asked popping some popcorn into her mouth.

I sighed deeply, "He... He asked me out, today."

"As in a date..." She stated.

I nodded.

Their heads snapped up with two separate emotions. Mama elate, Papa's eyes irate as he forced yet another smile.

"What did you say?" Papa asked timidly.

"I said yes..." I looked at them watching them carefully.

"Yes!", Mama said jumping up in true Alice fashion. "What time is your date?"

"Eight..."

"What are you wearing? Is it tomorrow or Sunday? He better be taking you after church. And he better not miss Sunday dinner. "

"Today...", I said softly.

Papa checked the time on his watch as a slow smirk spread across his face while chuckling bitterly, "Wow, he really fucked up."

Mama looked at his watch and added, "Oo...Big time."

We hear the door slam shut with Emmett and Jasper's laughter trailing behind a baritone voice storm in, "I'm so fucked."

I rolled my eyes as Mama had some more popcorn.

Papa smirked and said teasing loudly, "Someone's in the doghouse..."

"Baby girl? Bella!" _Bitch you better not get distracted, you're mad at his non-punctual ass. But damn does he look good._ Edward came around the corner as I kissed my teeth and sighed. He came in shoes off as well as his shirt. His hair was disheveled, his knuckles bruised, his eyes tired and face flushed. His body had dark crimson specks splattered across his chest and his wonderful abs. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheeks and nodded respectfully at his father before looking over at me.

"Principessa..." He began cautiously.

"Really E, _really_?", I tilted my head with my arms crossed.

"Bella, something came-"

I brushed him off rolling my eyes, "Where's your shirt?"

"At the bottom of the staircase." He responds.

I get up off the couch to grab his white button down from earlier along with his brother's clothing. My breath hitches as I notice that it is soaked in fresh blood. I walk it to the back yard before throwing his shirt into the firepit and light it on fire. As I walk back in, I stride pass him, Mama and Papa, telling them good night along with sending a goodbye to Jasper because Emmett was still upset with me before I go upstairs to my room, braid my hair and lay down.

"How do you feel about this one?" Alice said picking up a royal blue two-piece her question directed towards me as she lowkey showed Benjamin the bathing suit. He was assigned to us today along with the security waiting outside the store.

"You mean the 'look at my tits' suit? I'm good Alice.", I told her looking at mesh cover ups as Ben's laugh enchanted the area. _Enchanted?_ _No Bella. Stop it with these Mob guys. You're getting messy._

She sighed obnoxiously, "Bella, your body is ridiculous. At least show off one asset." She said shimming, holding a Brazilian style bikini. "Speaking of asset", she said before tossing me the yellow dental floss constructed "swimsuit", if you could even call it that.

"Alice, not when I'm meeting what three- no four families for the first time."

"Actually, it's five.", I felt myself getting sick. They're going to walking around my Godparents' house, strapped to the Gods like the Feds are going to show up any minute for a shoot-out. _Fuck my life._ "That's the point of this girl, you have to make an impression! And stunt on that bitch Tanya, who definitely has it out for you. She's gunning for Edward by the way.", she trailed off, watching me for a reaction. My heart panged.

"Good luck to her. I'm pretty sure they fucked already anyway.", I said attempting to keep my face neutral as I flipped through the racks.

"And you wouldn't go for him?", I stopped.

"Alice."

"Bella."

"No.", I said attempting to change the subject.

"Honestly B, I think he's in love with you. And from what Emmett says, he has been for years now.", she said softly.

My heart was thumping out of my chest. No fucking way. E wouldn't..., "Alice stop."

She held her hand up surrendering, " I was just putting it out there."

We were silent again until she pulled out another revealing suit, "Come on B, you have to show out."

"Not dressed as a puttana!" I angry whispered back. I looked around to see if anyone heard her and saw this large burly man outside the store window staring in, he had a snake slithering around a dagger tattooed on his forearm. _Strange._

She replied in a normal voice while handing me some more outfits from the rack, "You're not a whore Bella. You're just jaw dropping." She said winking at me. "And if I wasn't so into Jaz... trust and believe, me and you girl." Ben's eyebrows shot up as I threw my head back laughing. She finds out I dated a girl in Miami and she does all of this. I rolled my eyes before she dumped the other pieces in my arms, hits my butt and shoves me into as dressing room.

I put on the first black number. It was cute from the front- a high neck halter top that covered everything from the front. "Alice this one is cu- What the fuck!" I say to her as I turned to see the back. Not only was this suit low back but attached was a thong.

"Let me see!", I hear her beg.

"No! You're always trying to get me naked! Alice, what part of 'I want to be covered' are you not understanding?" I shout over the curtain.

"You are covered!"

"Not my orca booty!"

"Just shut up and come out. I promise you the others are covered. I just wanted to see this one."

I roll my eyes and try to cover my ass with the little fabric that was there. But between the West Indian food, Italian food and Southern food, covering my ass wasn't an option. I sighed before stepping out using my hands to cover my butt. Ben was trying to avoid eye contact with me as I followed Alice's request to turn and show her the back.

"I really like that one on you, maybe when you go back to Miami you can wear it. Maybe we can take a vacation! Well you go home and I vacation there."

"Thanks Al but this is still a little much for me and I go to Haulover Beach..." I say sitting on the bench in the dressing room, leaving the curtain open. The man was still standing outside, watching.

"I want to find something high waisted on you to complement your curves. I love how it cinches your waist from the back and high waisted swimwear will accentuate how wide your hips are and show how even your curves are. "

"Okay girl."

"Ben, how do you feel about it?" She says looking at him as I flushed and looked down.

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly."

"She looks... damn good." He letting out a low whistle before sobering up, "Just don't tell Boss I said that."

"Carlisle or Edward?", she smirked.

He paled as we both chuckled, "Both."

"Next 'fit bitch.", Alice demanded clapping her hands together excitedly.

Twenty suits later, I went ahead and tried on a classic red swimsuit, it was low back with a cheeky bottom, so much better than dental floss. The top of it was a scoop neck displaying my clavicle and the sides were a bit lower showing a bit of side boob. I was covered and sexy. I adored it.

"You ready Bella?" She hollered.

"Yeah.", I stuck my leg out the curtain, doing a high kick and winking before I swung the curtain open and showed her.

"Yes bitch! How do you feel? Do you feel good?" She was clapping.

"Yeah I'm in love with this.", I turned to see my back with the low cut before going in the dressing room, changing and exiting.

"Your ass looks good. So, we're getting it?"

"Of course. How much is it?", My eyes got wide when I saw it was seventy dollars. "Al never mind. I can't get it."

She saw the tag, rolled her eyes and grabbing the swimsuit from me, placing it on the counter. "She's going to take this." She says as she pulls out her wallet looking through card.

The blonde girl at the counter looked at me then Alice, then back at me before pointing and asking me, "Are you purchasing this?"

"Um yes.", I say puzzled because pointing is rude.

She looked me up and down, "Do you mind if I check your bag?"

"Uh-"

Alice's head snapped up while holding out an American Express Black Card, "What for?"

"Just for security measures.", she stated calmly eyeballing me.

Alice responded taking out her phone staring at the girl the entire time, "Jane. Ah Jane. I have an employee of yours harassing a family friend of my boyfriend. She's insinuating that she's stealing. Her name...? Her name is Joan. You'll handle it? Thank you so much love." She ends the call before a tall man whispered something to Joan and had her sit in the back.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Brandon. You've been such a loyal customer along with Miss Hale and Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry for any disrespect that you and Miss..." He said looking to me for my name.

"Swan.", I said with a small smile.

"Miss Swan may have experienced."

"It's alright, Jason. Thank you.", Alice said as she grabbed the back and slipped the card back in her wallet.

"Alice, wait!", I said stopping her from exiting the store. Something was off. "Where's Ben?" I asked her. I usually notice where he is. He isn't stand offish like the other guards because we bonded but he was never just gone.

"They said they wanted to get something, I think the car."

"The other security?", I said my eyes scanning the inside of the store and across the street.

"I don't know. What going on?", She asked quietly.

The tall man roughly the size of Emmett was standing in the corner next to the dressing rooms. I saw him outside but I didn't see him enter with anyone but something was off. He was in a sweeter which didn't fit the eighty-five-degree weather than Manhattan was sporting today. He also was staring at me. Not his phone, not his watch... me. I was being watched. I stood angling myself in front of Alice.

"Text Jasper.", I ordered her. She looked at me until she realized that I wasn't joking.

"Bella you're scaring me.", she said as I saw a grin spread across the man's face.

"Tell him 'invia aiuto'", I tell her as he begins to cross the room. As we inch towards the door, I judge what I can do, which isn't much being that this man easily has one foot and eighty-five pounds on me. He grabbed my arm, twisting it nearly out of it's socket, bringing me closer and whispering, "I hope you're as feisty as I remember...". My eyes nearly bugged out of my socket.

That's when Alice stuns me by shooting out her tazer dropping him to the ground. After the shock subsides, the adrenaline rolls in ten-fold as I climb on top of him and wrapping my arms around his thick, muscular neck. He begins to thrash around, attempting to get me off of him. With his luck, he thrashes me by the large window display that had industrial bars as modern decorations. I pick up one of the bars and hit his knees with it, using all my strength, until I heard a sickening pop. As he screams he pulls out a Wilson Combat X-TAC Elite, aims it at Alice. I hit his hand with the industrial bar repeatedly, staring at his very familiar tattoo, causing him to fling the gun from his hand, "You really 'bout to use a gun in a hand fight against two girls? You're fucking pathetic."

Alice kicks him in the groin before grabbing a nautical rope to tie his arms behind his back like a pro.

I glanced at her while holding the bar to his head. She fluffs her hair and says casually, "What? My second family had me in Girls Scouts, y'know, to calm me down and keep me busy."

I chuckled at her humorlessly before I take the bar and bash his head repeatedly until he was unconscious. Ben bolted through the store's front doors. He had a small cut on his eyebrow and an incision in his forearm from something that may have been a dagger. I pushed Alice behind me.

"We have to go!", he urges looking behind me. As I turn, I notice some of the employees shaking in a corner under the register.

"Ben what the fuck is going on?"

"A few guards have been attacked and parts of the house was ransacked. We gotta go!", he looks over to the man that Alice and I just took care of and calls another guard to tell him to bring him to boss before a black escalade pulls in towards to the back exit of the store. With rushed apologies to the employees and promise of payment for the destruction and we enter the Escalade speeding towards the house.

I run in and try to sprint up the stairs, before I'm yanked back by Emmett, "You can't go up there."

"Emmett, I have to make sure everything is okay."

"Dad said no one upstairs until after the house has been swept again. House meeting first.", he walks me to Papa's office in the down stairs area before pulling me aside. "Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. I was upset and-"

"Emmett it's okay." I didn't want to mention the info that Edward found in case he wasn't aware. "I'm sorry for accusing you of doing what I thought you did. I know how much you love Rose, I know she means the world to you. It gave me no right to assume something of you, when I know how much you adore her. I- I just got worried for her. She's been through so much, and I never want to see her go through anything that would hurt her as much as the thought of you cheating on her would. Just don't hurt her and be honest with her. I respect the shit out of you Em, I really do. You're the best big brother that I could ever have." I said hugging him.

"The best?", he said grinning widely.

"Well… one of.", I backtrack.

"Damn! I wanted to rub it in Jazz's face.", he sighed snapping his fingers. I could appreciate how lighthearted he wanted to be at the moment even though an attack on the family was just made. He was trying to make sure that I didn't worry even though he was still very much upset with me. And I would always respect him for that. He hugged me before saying, "Let's go. I know you think that Dad is upset but take how upset you think he is and multiply that by at least ten. He's livid that someone came into his house and attacked his family. So, if he gets a bit… you know… just wait it out."

When entered Papa's office, Mama was sitting in his chair her eyes worried stroking his hand, attempting to calm him down, while Rose was standing against the wall holding herself before Emmett embraced her and kissed her forehead. Jasper ran over to Alice and myself, making sure Alice was okay. Papa was pacing angrily demanding in Italian for someone to give him answers as to how Alice and I were attacked.

He eyes settled on me and said to the person on the phone "Ciao."

He threw down papers on his desk before saying, "Out of all the rooms in this house, the display room, the safe room, my office, only one room was ransacked- yours." He said at me. He was shaking with rage as an odd red color moved up his face. "Any thought as to why that is?" his eyes were cold as everyone rotated their heads in my direction.

My eyes locked to Papa's as he waited for a response. "Not a clue." Lying was probably the worst thing I could do right now. It wouldn't make the situation any better. Alice wasn't frightened, which tells me that after her horrid last family that she was more than a fighter, she was a warrior always prepared for battle especially when situations could go poorly like this one, at a drop of a hat. Rose, although keeping to herself, had a fire in her eyes. She was just as livid as Carlisle that someone attacked her family. I noticed that under her sweater, I saw the strap of a holster. She was carrying, remaining on the defense just like Alice. As I saw Mama try to calm Papa down, always keeping in contact with him, I realized that she was right. We were in most aspects stronger than the men. We kept them sane, by protecting them, ourselves and our families. I knew my lies would hurt them, telling them was not an option. I refused to get them involved in any of my problems. Although I had no clue, something in my bones was telling me that James was behind it. Maybe it was the identical tattoo that I knew James had on his back. Or the fact that the last words he said to me was that he owned me. Or maybe it was the fact that I spent parts of the last five years running from him.

"Isabella. What is this?", He pointed at the papers he just threw on his desk.

Stepping closer to the desk and reading the papers one by one, I saw everything that James texted me. All the phone calls from when I was staying in Manhattan to the surveillance photos from me in Miami to the messages in the last few days. I paled.

"How long did you think you could keep this up? Keep lying to me?" , Papa said his voice pained.

I looked up and struggled to find mine, "I was handling it." I stated, my voice small.

"You were 'handling it' but still received responses like 'strike one and two my little doll'. He threatened to skin you alive. What the fuck Bell!" Jaz interjected.

"How did you even get these in the first place?", I said small my adrenaline rush halting causing my exhaustion and my injury to hit me like a freight train.

"You think I wouldn't bug your phone mi amore? Everything I do is to protect you, our family. How can I do that if you are hiding information from me?", Papa said.

I said nothing. I knew I was wrong. I fucked up massively. He was disappointed. What I thought would protect my family put us in the very danger I was trying to avoid.

 _As the night continued, I made rounds around the ballroom, smiling and nodding on James' arm. When he was done parading me around, I went to sit down at the table to enjoy some of the hors d'oeuvre going around the room. As Papa was talking to a couple of his acquaintances, when I hear the introduction to our song come in right before he pauses his conversation with his colleagues and held his hand out to me._

 _"May I have this dance, mia Principessa?" He asked holding out his hand._

 _"Si Papa." , I say hopping up and holding his hand_

 _ **Fly me to the moon and/ Let me play among those stars...**_

 _"Do you remember this song from your parents' wedding anniversary?", He began as he twirled me around._

 _"When we did to this dance for them?"_

 _"Yes love."_

 _ **Let me see what spring is like on/ Jupiter and Mars/ In other words/ Hold my hand/ in other words/ Darlin kiss me…**_

 _He dips me causing me to giggle, "Angel?"_

" _Si Papa?"_

" _Who is James to you?" his eyes growing worried._

 _I stiffened, "No one Papa."_

 _"Bella...", he sighed._

 _I bit my lower lip and exhaled, "I know I'm not supposed to date behind your back, I'm sorry Papa. It's nothing serious, we've been dating now for a month."_

 _Disappointment spreads on his face as he spun me around the ballroom floor a second time._

 _ **Fill my heart with song and/ Let me sing for ever more/**_

" _I'm not happy that you didn't ask me first, or let me meet him Sweetheart." He begins._

 _My eyes water. I hated to disappoint him especially after everything he has done for my family, "I know Papa." I hung my head as my voice quivered._

 _He pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead, "His family is dangerous and, in this lifestyle, they perform acts I wouldn't dare think of. I can't keep you safe and protected my love, if you don't let me know these things, if you keep me out. I understand if your lashing out because of your Dad, Angel. I get it. He abandoned you, your mother, siblings, forcing you to step up and be strong for them- "_

 _I sniffed my lip quivering, "Papa…"_

" _Honey, I get it. He was everything I don't want you to find in a partner. He discredited Renee's emotions, he purposely made her feel less than to make himself feel better. I never want you to go through that. Over my dead body I'd allow that to happen to the four of you ever again. You matter and don't let James treat you like you don't."_

 _I paused looking at him._

" _I saw everything Angel. Everything. He's lucky to still have his arm attached to his body for the way he disrespected you in front of me, much less the other families here. Your god mother may be my life but you, you are my breath and our family is what keeps my heart beating. I love you my little honeybee." He said as he kissed my forehead linking pinkies with mine, whispering in my ear, "You don't have to always be strong by yourself. You don't have to do it all by yourself. I'll never leave Princess. I'm not like him. Papa promises you that."_

 _He squeezed me tight as the song was ending._

 _ **You are all I long for all I/ Worship and adore/ In other words,/ Please be true…**_

 _We stopped dancing to hear the disturbance. Then I started running, wide eye with my hair trailing behind me as Papa yelled for me to stop. I didn't quit, I kept running as I saw Edward charge towards James._

 _"Oh my God. OH MY GOD! EDWARD!"_

 _ **In other words/ I love you...**_

I snapped out of my momentary day dream when Edward stormed into the office, a strange shade of purple.

"Did they take anything Edward?", Rose asked him. The look on her face told me that she had her answer.

Jasper's eyes flickered to me before they dropped to the floor. Not waiting for an answer, I headed towards the door. I wrapped my arms around Edward because he was turning purple and his hand twitching on his gun. He didn't move at first but I started to hum some random chord progressions in to his chest, causing him to relax slightly, not enough to call him fully but to start. I looked up at him, flinching a bit when he places a hand on my shoulder. He moved my shirt down slightly revealing the bruising on my shoulder. I heard Mama gasp as she saw the deep purple bruising that was developing and the angry red fingerprints on my forearm. Edward's eyes were sad as they proceed to drink me up and he buried his face in my hair engulfing himself in my scent. He kissed my shoulder and forearm before he hung his head with some expression I couldn't place on his face. It wasn't anger, it wasn't pain, it was possibly dread. Edward wasn't afraid of a single thing so that threw me off.

One of the guards from when I was living here, Rico, came in with a box and put it on Carlisle desk, "This was on her bed Boss."

Carlisle opened the box, his face was stone cold before I stalked over to look inside, Edward gently grabbed my wrist, shaking his head, "You don't need to see that."

I squirmed out of his embrace and saw a photo that I took of my mother and siblings when we went on our first family trip to Orlando after my parent's divorce. It was scorched at the ends with pen marks in each one of their faces, boring a pen point hole in to the photograph. Underneath the photo, was a single baby swan, with a slit throat- I assumed that the kitten represented me. Littered around the box was every pair of white underwear I owned, causing me to flush. Each pair of underwear had a hole cut into the crotch, with a note stapled to every pair that said, "one for every one you allowed". There was a total of twelve, representing every man that night...

I paused taking a breath and looked up at Rico, "So that's all my underwear?"

Edward opened his mouth to cut him off but I held my hand up, "Rico, the truth. I need the truth."

"That's all that was left Bella. The rest was taken.", he said lowly.

"Taken?"

"Yes B.", he said softly, before looking at me his eyes were pained. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. The look on everyone's face was pity and shame. I was humiliated. James always had a joy for humiliating me. My chest fell as I exhaled, he found me. I spent years running, avoiding and James motherfucking O'Henry found not only me, but my weakness. My family was all I had. That night he took my dignity, the rest of my innocence and my life away from me. The life I was accustomed to living was snatched away from me because I had to run. He took _my family_ and was blatantly threatening them right under my nose.

Papa said to me, " I already sent them to a safe house and added more security." He and I knew that was enough, for now.

Rose was watching me from across the room, possibly to gage my reaction.

Emmett walked over and ripped of the note that was attached, "One for every-"

I winced before Alice cut him off, "Stop." The room fell silent. "Stop it. Don't you dare read that."

The elephant in the room was growing by six feet and getting rosier by the second.

"Bella...", Jasper asked softly.

I shook my head glancing at Edward, who stood as if he saw Medusa. He was stone. Papa then requested for everyone to get out so he could talk to me. That was the last thing I remembered before my head hit the plush carpet.

 **GIRL**

 **I hope y'all still here after that fight scene. Do you all feel like Bella is being inconsiderate by hiding information? Also isn't Alice such a trip. And that flashback scene. Personally, I think Carlisle should have let Edward mess James up a lot earlier. ANY WHO don't forget to review and let me know how you all felt about this chapter. Next chapter we're heading over to the pool party!**

 **See yall soon.**


	7. SETTE

I was drained after the fight and seeing what was in the box. My body was exhausted and worn down. My feeling of being secured was demolished being that something that I swore to myself to never be ashamed of, was out and not on my own accord. I was a fighter and I sure as fuck was stronger than anything James believed he could throw at me, however he not only entered Papa Car's fortress, he got to my room, he stole my underwear and symbolically attacked my family, he violated my sense of security on top of all of that. I'm not sure who he hired to do such a heinous act but the idea that said person got pass the fifty sum guards that Papa had on full alert- alive, was ludicrous. It was an inside job, and I believed that with every fiber in my being. But who would lack so much self-preservation, to the point that they would openly attack the Cullen's and their family, just to prove a point? Who lacked just enough common sense to pull of something like that? I brush off that thought as I went to lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Given the recent events, the thought of even having the small getty was nearly out of the question. However, Mama and Papa switched opinions on the matter. Mama didn't feel safe with all of those people in her house especially after such a blatant attack. While Papa felt it was necessary to display an unwavering front, along with the event bringing us in such close proximity to those who could have been in on the attack, and of course E agreed with him. No one would be so bold to be aware of the attack and then continue on normally, unsurprised on how most of us came out unharmed.

With that being said E and I grew a bit closer after the incident. He was still unaware as to what happened the night I left but he could tell that it was some form of assault, I feel like he wouldn't allow the worst to cross his mind because he would undoubtedly beat himself up for it. We still never talked about it and I never brought up the fact the Alice low key professed his "undying love" to me, but I did begin to notice something about our relationship: it was evolving and not the typical way relationships evolve when two people grow closer but it morphed into something less platonic. He was a bit more protective than he was when I was living there, doing little things to make me know he was near me. He would rub my back or rest his hand on the small of my back, he would smooth out and run his fingers through my hair, he would kiss my forehead, wrap his hand around mine and stroke my fingers with his thumb among another things, he was undoubtedly becoming more and more affectionate. I thought at first, I was looking too far into it until he stopped going out to the strip clubs he owned, and in a couple of days he cut off the women he would see constantly, shattering their hearts one by one. He stopped his typical drug use, although he said it made him feel alive, he quit smoking cigarettes, knowing that I, for one, had asthma and I absolutely hated them. When I asked him about it, he said, "it's either those cancer sticks and that powder that makes me neurotic or you, and I pick you. You're my stress relief". He did make it up to me for missing the dinner on Friday by taking me out to a Sushi Nakawaza, a restaurant that Jasper owned in the city. The fish was caught fresh each morning and served that night. He asked his brother to shut down the place, which made it very intimate. When we walked in, the restaurant was flooded with candles and daffodils which was odd. Not that I expected roses, I just was taken by surprise by the choice in flowers. When I asked him what they stood for, he smiled lightly at me and simply said, "new beginnings". It was just us, the sushi chef and, of course, a handful of guards for the night, even though he had his Eagle on him, he told me "I just want to focus on you tonight"- he was pulling some things as if Prince Harry and the Italian Mafia did a cross over. Between his random acts of affection and how free he was acting, I couldn't stop smiling the entire night. After dinner, he took me to the Rockefeller Ice Rink that he also had reserved just for us. He rarely took his eyes off of me, watching my every step, in case I fell or performed some other ridiculously clumsy act. For someone who repeatedly mentioned how he didn't do romance, I was a bit surprised that he was able to do all of this. That night before he dropped me off at Mama and Papa's place, he offered for me to stay the night with him at his place in the city. With me being fully aware of his fuck boy tendencies, I had no idea when he last changed his sheets, so I respectfully declined, before he walked me into the house. That's when he surprised me.

 _I was sitting on the counter in my black multiway skater dress, barefoot. I tied the dress in a way that it would display a bit of cleavage and some of my back, cinching it in by my waist, he could barely keep his hands away me- they were constantly grazing my cheek, the small of my back, my neck... and I welcomed that. My curls were in a loose bun at the nape of my neck with a couple of tendrils dancing free, framing my face. He was the most casual I've seen him be in a long time, with his dark wash jeans and a black fitted T-shirt, he honestly made my jaw drop when I first saw him. He was running his fingers through his hair, a nervous tic of his, as he broke our comfortable silence._

 _"I have something for you..."_

 _"You know I hate gifts."_

 _"I know but-", he pulled out a box from his pocket, it was small and velvet and square. He handed it to me and I looked up at him, questioning. "Open it.", he said softly. I put the box down to my side lacing my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to get him to look at me. He was biting his lip slightly, his eyes dark and slightly dogging mine, his hand moved from my side as he began to tap it on the counter. He was nervous._

 _I go ahead and open the box, exhaling the breath I had no idea I was holding. Inside was my silver Fede ring with the new addition of a small heart diamond being held between the hands, on a silver link chain. I gasped quietly and bit my lower lip hard to stop it from quivering._

 _"I, um...", he said slightly interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him as he was running his hand through his hair again. "I picked it up that night and had it put away. I added the sapphire because you're a twisted September baby." I hit his arm for that. " and I put it on the chain for now because I wasn't sure how you felt about wearing it."_

 _Being that the person who wears it, is given it by either their best friend or their lover and last time I wore it he called me a whore and I chucked it at his big head, it kind of makes things difficult when it comes to us._

 _"…You don't have to accept it- I don't want you to feel forced into wearing it. But..." He was silent for minute, "I can put it on for you if you'd like."_

 _I chewed my lip and held it out to him, looking up at him. He clasped it around my neck and I tilted my head down shyly then he cupped my chin and tilted my head up, "Head up Princess your tiara is falling." He smirked at me, placing a kiss on my nose. When he pulled back our eyes locked we unwavering, in focus._

 _I bit my lip as my breath hitched a bit, "G..." I said breathless._

 _His eyes flickered down to my lips and he bent down just a whisper away, "Ask me?"_

 _"Ask you what?" I whispered as he moved his hand to cup my face._

 _"Principessa, chiedimi.", he said as his finger stroked the small dip behind my earlobe. [Princess, ask me.]_

 _I shuddered when it hit me what he wanted. His eyes were deep emeralds._

 _"E, kiss me."_

When he kissed me- it was electric, we were on fire. Everything I said I felt when he was near me slammed into me tenfold when our lips touched. He was forceful and dominating yet tender, and I allowed him to be. Our kiss got heated fast. Our hands everywhere, mine tangled in his hair and his gripping at my waist, bringing me closer to him. When I tugged his hair, he growled softly into me, before grabbing the back of my neck, gently moving my legs apart so he could come in between them and pulling me closer. I bit his lip as his hands moved up my thighs. When he pulled away, I whimpered before the soft sound turned into a moan as his lips connected with my throat. He began nipping and biting before gripping my thighs once more. He was drinking me in like a man who finally found an oasis among mirages- a thirst was quenched; a hunger was met. His name was being chanted like a prayer on my lips while his fingers pressed deeper as I remember the feeling of bruises forming- yet not bruises of pain but bruises of ownership, bruises of dominance as he growled "mine" into décolleté. I was being marked. He was marking me as his. As excited as I was about this, I was terrified because as much as I wanted this to be a one-night thing, I know myself and I would just end up falling for him. I don't do love, I don't do relationships, they were just an easier way to get hurt, especially after seeing how much my mother gave up for my father, I don't trust being that vulnerable with anyone. But instead of getting caught up in the deeper thought of it, I chose to join him in enjoying how natural it felt for us to be together like this. So, when he pulled away suddenly I was confused.

 _"We shouldn't have done that.", he said as he roughly pulled away. His hair was tousled as he ran his hand through it angrily while his lips were swollen and eyes dilated, as if he just snorted a line and his breathing was steady, heavy. I was pretty sure I was a sight to see myself: I was panting with my hair flowing loose out of my bun around my shoulders, my lips bitten, chest heaving._

 _"What? E, you told me to ask-"_

 _He was pacing before snapping at me, cutting me off, "Yeah!", he shouted slamming his hand on the counter, "Don't you think I fucking know that!"_

 _I jumped a little before hanging my head. What the actual fuck?_

 _He continued pacing, muttering under his breath, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_

 _I bit my lip, playing with the hem of my dress, " G, I don't know what changed."_

 _He was silent, muttering to himself unintelligibly._

 _I started again, "Help me understand."_

 _Again, nothing._

" _E, I- I'm sor-"_

 _"Forget that ever happened." He snapped. "That was a mistake. Tonight was a mistake."_

 _Before I could respond, he grabbed his keys, slamming the door as he left._

 _I was alone and absolutely humiliated. I gasped as I tried to calm myself down, before I began crying. This fucking hurt like a bitch. He broke me in a new way. I was shaking and confused and unsure, because with how much Edward said he cared about me, that could never this count as him acting on it. After I heard the V16 engine in his Veyron, jet off into the silent night, I got off the counter, running my fingers through my curls. Fuck feeling betrayed. I felt used and worthless. With how shitty James was to me, he never made me feel like that. I sigh as I begin to braid my hair and twist it into a bun. As I stand in the massive kitchen I heard someone interrupt my thoughts._

 _"_ _Good night Miss Swan. Would you like some tea?"_ _, Mrs. Cope says. She was the head maid at the Cullen's estate and has been for over thirty years. Short and stout with bright ginger hair and a Yorkshire accent, she was always up at all hours of the night because she tended to get bored._

 _"No thank you, Mrs. Cope. I'm good." I say as I ascend up the stairs._

 _She pats my hand as it touches the railing,"_ _Don't worry Dearie, he'll come around. Little E always does. He has always done it for you."_ _Before she scurries off into the kitchen._

 _A mistake._ That phrase continued to revolve in my head. _A mistake_. Mistake or not, we haven't talked about that night or even mentioned the events that took place thereafter, he was actively avoiding me. I was currently helping Mama prepare for the guest that will soon be arriving. I should have known nothing was little for this family. The pool was fitted with a DJ and some under water lights, the pool house was set with warm towels for the guest along with masseuse, estheticians and cosmetologist, the servers were walking around with trays of passion fruit water and a mixed cocktail of champagne, lemon juice and vodka. There were guards at the front gate to register and check guest in, but most importantly to check them for weapons being that women would be around and it was everyone's number one priority to keep us all safe. Mama had on a gorgeous white cut out monokini with a sea foam open front cover up, her white Chanel sunglasses pushed back her hair as she was directing people where to take the food. I was wearing the cheeky one piece that I got with Alice along with my high waisted black frayed Levi shorts, my hair was down my back for the moment and I was barefoot.

"Mama?", I asked popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"One second my love. Angelina! Dove stai portando quei fiori? Le rosa sono dentro, la lavanda è fuori. Se dimentichi, per favore chiedimi.", she sighed before eating a slice of kiwi. I told you, they're so extra with everything. "Si amore mio?" [Where are you bringing those flowers? Roses are inside, lavender is out. If you forget, please ask me. / Yes my love?]

"When is Rose and Alice getting here? I've been texting them but no answer."

"They'll be here. Edward went to pick everyone up so no one attempts to drive after."

I restrained from rolling my eyes and put on an indifferent tight smile, "Makes sense."

Mama raised her eyebrow then lifted her hands, as if she was saying I do not want to know.

"The party is here!", I hear someone shout.

"Emmett! I missed you." I said running over to my bear big brother before jumping on him.

"As much as I'm here for the love and all, I saw you four days ago." He says putting me down and ruffling my hair.

"I know but still.", I said to him while wrapping my arms around Jasper as he kissed my temple. "Where are my girls?"

"Right here!", Alice and Rose said. Edward was standoffish as per usual, he walked right past me towards the bar.

Alice ran up to me turning around so I could tie her strappy black one piece, "So..."

I stopped and nudged my head at her, "So?"

"A little birdie told me, you had a date recently."

"Oh really? And who might that be?", I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry about- did it go well?"

I shrugged as I began to put up my hair. Rose interceded before I could get a word in, " From the looks of it, it looks like it went perfect."

I scrunched up my face before looking at my reflection in my phone, I had the angriest, fading bite marks on my neck. My eyes wide, jaw dropped, I took my hair back down, glancing at E across the room where he was smirking while nursing his bottle of beer before he turned his attention back to what his brothers were saying. _You fucking possessive asshole._ I huffed before adjusting my swim suit. The girls and I started talking about the families that would make an appearance. The Denali family, I met on my first night back. Obviously, I had to bring up the tension between Edward and Tanya.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, " Well... in case you didn't notice love, E has an affinity to women-"

"He's a fucking dog.", Rose cut in popping a champagne grape in her mouth.

I chucked bitterly, "I'm unfortunately well aware of that."

"So, before I was so rudely interrupted, " Alice said pointedly to Rose who rolled her eyes and laughed. "Him and Tanya had a long standing... "

"Fuck?", Rose offered.

"Appointment, well more like a series of appointments. She was primarily his consistent fuck until, three weeks ago. Right Ro?"

"Two weeks ago, they used to meet up a lot at his office in the city."

I sighed, "Disappointed but not surprised." _A_ _mistake._

Alice and Rose shared a look before talking about the Rossi's, who came from new money but Michael came from Hungry Hill in Chicago, he was born there to parents who never got out, he fought tooth and nail to get to the top of the largest crime family in the city. He was rough around the edges but was sweet once he warmed up to you- more of a Emmett with a Edward personality. Personally, I would find that so overwhelming but his wife and his daughter love it just fine. They also admitted to me that the Romano's were a bit much. The family consisted Francesco and his sons Felix and Dominic. Rose never said much about them but just told me to stay away from them, something in her face made me raise an eyebrow.

"Rose..."

"Not them Dem, it wasn't them. The just have a bad habit of not keeping their hands to themselves. So unless you want to see blood and a face bashed in, I wouldn't recommend acknowledging them."

"Considered it noted."

As we were completing the discussion on the Romano's, the Denali's walked in.

"Where's my Miami Girl?", Irina came in hyped up in a white micro bikini.

"Hey Love!", I said as she tackles me with Kate. Tanya strolled right past us and walked over to E. They were actually engaging in conversation and they both seemed... comfortable. She was stroking his arm and he was talking to her quietly.

"You look good girl!", Kate said.

"Me? You two! What the hell!", Kate had a crimson red two piece in an athletic style on. It played off her ridiculously long legs so well.

We went over to the pool and I sat on the edge as they got in. As we were relaxing by the pool, more families began coming in. This tall muscular man with sleeves, dark curly hair and hazel eyes, sauntered in with a slim, curvy girl with dark brown curly hair and striking green eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it!", Mama said to them as she played with a small child who was holding their hand.

"Of course, we couldn't miss seeing your goddaughter.", the woman said to Mama Esme. Mama Esme waves me over.

"Amore! This is the Rossi's, Mike, Sam and their daughter Jasmine.", Mama gestured to Jasmine who came up to my hip due to how short I am, she had caramel skin and curly dark hair placed in a braid with her bright blue eyes. "This is my Goddaughter Bella."

I curtsey, "Hello Princess Jasmine"

She tilted her head slightly before a playful smirk spread across her face as she curtsey back to me, "Hello Princess Bella"

I chuckled at her before smiling at her parents. She tugged on the bottom of her father's shorts and pointed to someone behind me. Mike smiled at her and nodded for her to go to the person who was behind me.

The air changed behind me as the person passed me, "Jasmine, come stai la mia piccola Principessa?" [ How are you my little Princess?]

"Sono brava Papa E! Hai già incontrato Bella? È così carina come una principessa!", his jaw clenched slightly as he angled himself to face me. [I'm good Papa E! Have you already met Bella? She is as pretty as a princess!]

He was avoiding eye contact with me as his jaw twitched. "Yes, she is my love"

I caught a hint and gestured to Mike and Sam, "It was so nice to meet you. Hopefully, I have a chance to talk to you more after Mama parades me around a couple of times." I smiled cheekily before hugging them both and tapping Jasmine's nose. Edward and I shared a look before I was tugged off with Mama. We ran into a family that just arrived and was settling in with some drinks alongside Eleazar and Carmen. There was a short and stout woman in a black dress like one piece, she seemed uncomfortable yet engaged in the conversations that were being had around her. She stood next to an older leggy blonde with a shorter "Carmela Soprano season three" vibe. She was older and standing next to two men that displayed classic New England Italian American Mafia vibes.

"Bella. This is the Mancini's and De Luca's", she said gesturing to the short woman and the man standing closest to her and then to the Carmela Soprano look alike and the man next to her.

I did my awkward half wave and said hello. We began small talk until a brunette approached us with Irina, somewhat inebriated. "So, you're the girl Tanya was mentioning?"

I ran my fingers through my curls taking a sip of my Henny, "I guess... perhaps."

"Well," she scoffed. " That was vague. She said you would be more..." She began to trail off as her eyes pierced into me. "remarkable, special even. At least that's what Vanny told her."

I sighed before departing. As I turned around to walk back to the bar I literally ran into a brick wall. Embarrassingly, I fell on my butt before someone grabbed my arm roughly. I was assaulted by two sets of dark brown eyes and heavy Eastern European accents.

"Moy, moy vzglyad na etogo malen'kogo yagnenka.", the man with short curly black hair and of average build stated in maybe Russian... [Мой, мой взгляд на этого маленького ягненка/ My, my look at this little lamb.]

"Net brat. Mozhet, ty imeyesh' v vidu etogo malen'kogo kotenka?", the larger man who I actually ran into said with a smirk as his brother responded with a smile. [ Нет брат. Может, ты имеешь в виду этого маленького котенка? /No brother. Perhaps you mean this little kitten?]

I tilted my head as I looked up at them, "Huh?"

I felt someone wiz past me and yank me from the Wall's arms, "Get your fucking hands off her Felix." , I looked up and see Edward next to me, defensive while angling me behind him slightly.

"Ahh, Edward, we just wanted to play with your..." The other man stroked my cheek while the man named Felix, eyes trailed up my body, "pet."

I cowered into Edward's side as his fist clenched as an older man, with sunken eyes and midnight black hair seemed to float over to us with Carlisle well in suit behind him.

"Edward, you know my sons would never hurt her.", he said passively as if this conversation could not matter any less to him.

E's chest rumbled before Carlisle gestured and introduced me. "Sweetheart, this is the Romano's- Felix, Demetri and Francesco."

They held out their hand to me and I just paused looking up a E first. His face didn't change so I curtly nodded at them while interlocking my hand with his while holding his arm.

"And this is?", Demetri inquired.

"My godda-", Carlisle began as Edward interjects, "No one."

"Well, your goddaughter is absolutely stunning Carlisle.", Felix said before grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. I snatched it back before he could even think to kiss it. He looked upset, but I smiled back snarky.

E said, "Well as miserable as this was, I'm truly enthralled to leave."

He turned to leave and pulled me with him. I shot a kind smile to Carlisle before leaving. Edward pulled me into the office space on the first level of the house. As we rushed by personnel and the other families, he pulled me in past the heavy oak door and pushed me up against it.

He ran his hands gently up my sides as he kissed my hair, "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Giuro su Dio...", he muttered trailing off in thought. [ I swear to God.]

I felt my eyebrows scrunch, how dare he. How dare he act like he care? He spent the last four hours of this party running from me and now... I rolled my eyes before snapping at him. "Edward I'm fine. Lasciami andare.", I said staring into his eyes. He judged my faced before he released me. [ Let me go]

After his hands dropped from my arms, I shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

I shoved my fallen curls from my face before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of water before hearing a large commotion come about.

"Well damn our girl is living it up!", I heard a familiar voice announce.

"Mhm. Especially with these fine ass men..."

"Girl..."

 _No. Way._

"Bella! Sis is that you?"


End file.
